


Auror School Series

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness
Summary: Harry在傲罗课程上看见Draco，总之，生活可以很甜蜜





	1. My Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auror School Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218640) by Professor McKitten [archived by [TheHexFiles_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist)]. 

Harry幻影显形到了魔法部，直奔电梯，他被迫等待着。他的头发还是湿的，支楞在脑袋上，他的衬衫袖子在长袍袖子下搭拉着，长袍歪歪斜斜的挂在一边肩膀上，他的球鞋也没有系好。他一直看着表，紧张的跳上跳下。觉得他最好赶紧点，他一溜小跑奔向教室，他第一天的傲罗训练一分钟内就要开始了。就他所知，他是从Hogwarts他那个年级唯一一个被接受参加傲罗训练的，如果迟到又是一个人，将会是双重的窘迫。每个人都温暖的对他微笑，祝他好运，看着他冲过大厅，留下一串的‘对不起’和‘借过’。

训练员，Ajax先生，在Harry在拐角刹住脚步时正要关上门，Harry紧抓着墙，才能站直。

“等等！我在这儿！”他对年长者喊道。

Ajax先生拉住门，非常严厉的看着他不整洁的学生，Harry疾步走向他。

“我不喜欢迟到，Potter先生，就算是你，”教授在Harry匆匆进门的时候说。

“对不起，先生，再也不会了，”他喘着气走进门，一进屋，无论如何，他愣住了，而没有立刻给自己找个位子坐下。

在前排，中间的桌子，坐着Draco Malfoy。他冷静的摊开书，握着羽毛笔在干净的羊皮纸上写着笔记。他温和的抬头看着Harry，后者难以置信的瞪着他。

“Potter先生，请在Malfoy先生身边坐下，我们可以开始了，”Ajax先生说，这次听起来更厌烦。

Harry猛地扭过头。“是，先生，对不起，先生。”

没有再拖拉，Harry在Draco身边坐下，盯着他，好像他是恶魔本人。

×××××××××××××××

Ajax先生教了两个年轻人整整两个小时，他们徒劳无益的想记下每一个字。当他的学生甩动着疲倦的手时，Ajax先生挥挥他的魔杖，两张列了几个问题的羊皮纸出现在Harry和Draco的桌上。

“这是我们今天讨论过的内容的小测验，”教师说。

尽管他们之间的敌意，Harry和Draco交换了一个不能相信的表情，开始浏览他们的考试题。

“我会离开这个房间大概半个小时，等我回来的时候，你们的时间就到了。如果你们没能通过这次测试，我恐怕这就是你们训练的结束。你们不能商量答案，如果你们做了，你们最好相信我会知道。你们可以开始了，”一声巨响，他幻影显形结束了他的话。

Draco立刻开始写着，而Harry，显然不受教授危险的影响，瞪着金发青年的侧面轮廓。

“你在这儿做什么，Malfoy？”他说。

Draco没有停止看他的笔记或是写着答案，他回答Harry，“嗯，训练当一个傲罗？或者你已经忘了我们为什么在这儿？”

“不，我没忘。但是你恨我们！你几乎是个食死徒！你怎么能被接受到这个训练里来？你究竟--”

“Potter！”Draco强硬的看着Harry高声说，愤怒的挑起眉毛。“我很高兴在课后回答你的问题，但是我们只有半个小时来回答所有这些鬼话。我，个人，愿意继续我的训练。所以，如果你不介意，闭嘴！”他立刻回到他的试卷上。

Harry目瞪口呆的坐了一会，抱怨着“混蛋，”开始写他自己的卷子。Draco完全的漠视他。

××××××××××××

简短的讨论完测试，课程在一个小时后结束。两个年轻人都做的很不错。Ajax先生再一次警告Harry不要迟到，在Harry从今开始准时的保证中放走了他的两个学生。

“如果是别人，他们立刻就会被从训练里踢出来，”一等他们走到大厅，Draco就懒洋洋的说。

Harry飞快的赶上Draco。“你在这儿做什么，Malfoy？”他再次质问。

金发青年突然停下来转过身。Harry差点撞上他。

“我们今天不是已经讨论过一次了吗？”Draco问，眉毛再次打起一个结。

“是，某种程度，但是你没有回答我，”Harry反唇相讥。

Draco叹息一声，耷拉着肩膀。“瞧，Potter，为什么我们不找个什么地方喝一杯呢？如果我今后的两年都要跟你，只有你，耗在一起，那么有些事我情愿一次说清楚。”

Harry被Draco的礼貌态度震惊了，他简直要以为这是某种诡计。

“嗯，Malfoy，”他猜疑的说。“你和我，去喝一杯。发生了什么事？”

Draco在空气里挥舞着手。“得了，Potter，相信你愿意相信的。我现在要走了。你通过两分钟的谈话就成功谋杀了我今天感觉到的每一点兴奋。你怎么做到的，我永远不会知道。”

他转身，大力的走开了。

Harry看着Draco进了电梯，拇指猛戳着按钮，一直憎恶的怒视着他。Harry猛的小跑起来，向金发青年伸出手。

“拉着门，Malfoy！”在它们开始合上时，他高吼道。

Draco再一次翻翻眼睛，重重叹了口气，但是伸出胳膊挡住关上的门。Harry急奔过来，差点撞到一个老女巫。

“对不起，”他对她嘟哝着。

“你只会说这个吗？”Draco嘶嘶的说。

两个男人厌恶的瞪着对方，沉默的升到上层。

××××××××××××××××

他们的沉默一直持续到他们进入魔法部外的大街上。他们从这儿东面往对角巷的入口走去。

“那么，Malfoy，我真的很想知道成为傲罗的整个决定是何时，为何做出的。”Harry打探说。

“我断定就算我憎恶泥巴种和他们对巫师血缘的影响，他们也不是真的就该死。这发生在五年级末的时候。在你把我父亲投入监狱之后，”Draco回答。

Harry有点不安。“我没有把你父亲投入监狱，Malfoy。他对他自己做的事负责。”他对着Draco的背影说。

Draco扭头看了一眼Harry，嘴角挂着一个冰冷的微笑。

“不用维护你自己，Potter。我是打算感谢你。”

Harry呆滞了一会，看着Draco继续向前。直到金发青年转了个弯，Harry看不到他，他才再次前进。

一转弯，Harry再一次震惊了。Draco停在一家Harry知道是同性恋酒吧的店门口。

哦，该死，Harry想，他怎么知道？

Harry边走，边看着Draco和酒吧的门，飞快的思考着所有的事。Malfoy不知何故知道了Harry是个同性恋，打算利用这个表面上自发的外出作为机会来揭露他。

耶稣，他真狡诈，Harry想。如果我拒绝进去，他会知道我知道这是什么地方，会认为这证明了我是，实际上，同性恋。如果我装的好像我不知道这是什么地方，他根本就没有证据。Harry一边分析一边走向Draco，他正耐心的等在酒吧门口。Harry摆出他能做到的最空白的表情。

“这儿行吗？”金发青年带着一点轻快的关心问，在Harry走到他身边的时候。灰色眼睛闪烁着恶意的光。

“是，当然。我从没来过这儿，但它看起来不错，”Harry回答。

你这个笨蛋！！Harry斥责他自己。你已经听起来像是在维护你自己了！镇静！！

Draco只是继续假笑着。Harry深吸口气，跟随他走了进去。

×××××××××××××××××

就算Harry一点也不知道这个酒吧是什么类型的，他们一进门，事情就变的再明显不过。一对对的男性在舞池里跳着舞，在开放空间边的桌上吃着东西，不止一对，在散布各处的沙发上激情的厮磨。Harry坚持扬着下巴，装作什么都没有注意。Draco领着他们走向一个高台，可以清楚的看到两个男人共享着一份亲昵的晚餐和几个同样亲昵的吻。

那么，Potter是想装着一切正常，Draco心想，他和Harry舒舒服服的坐了下来。呃，至少他是舒服的。在他对面，Harry疯狂的蠕动着，盯着墙。

“那么，Potter，你到底想问我什么？”Draco懒洋洋的说，服务生走到他们身边。

“给你们点点东西？”那个男人问，公然的打量着他们俩。

“呃，我只要杯可乐，谢谢，”Harry结结巴巴的说，不敢看向服务生的眼睛。作出一种姿态，好像他在被训练成为一个傲罗，这就是他全部想要的。

“我不这么想，Potty，”Draco说，眼里有种苍白的火焰。他转向服务生。“给我们拿两杯啤酒，和两杯火焰威士忌，”金发青年说。

“我不想喝醉，”Harry插话说。他真的认为保持清醒更明智，这样他能对付无论什么Malfoy打算扔给他的东西。

“当然你不会，”Draco说，翻翻眼睛，转回服务生。“去拿吧，”他命令。服务生退开了。

两个男人沉默的坐了一会，直到服务生回来，Harry非常努力的不去看他们对面的两个男人又在接吻，而Draco露骨的盯着他们。

他随时都会说些什么，Harry想，心怦怦的猛跳着。

他不能一直无视这个，Draco心想，观察着那两个男人想把对方吸到身体里去。

服务生把他们的酒放在桌上，Draco把Harry的啤酒和威士忌推向他。“一直送过来，”他指示服务生，他在Harry来得及抗议前就走开了。

“Malfoy，我不会跟你一起喝醉，”Harry说，举起他的酒杯。

Draco完全不理会他，一手举起自己的酒杯，另一手拿着啤酒。

“敬我们，以及两年封闭的傲罗训练课程，”Draco说，故作严肃的低下眼。他一口喝掉他的威士忌，追加了半杯啤酒。

Harry跟着他，做了个鬼脸，一等第一杯威士忌停止灼烧他的胃，第二杯就到了。

Draco再叫两杯啤酒，压制了Harry虚弱的抗议，再次高举起他的酒精。对他的同学点点头，他一口喝下了它，然后喝完了他的第一杯啤酒。不想输掉，Harry照做了。

两个年轻人都刚刚到喝酒的年纪，但是Draco在喝酒上比Harry更有经验，他们都开始有些头晕，服务生送来了他们的第二杯啤酒。

“再来两杯威士忌，”Draco说。他认为如果他打算告诉Potter他的秘密，他最好喝醉点和善点。

“Malfoy，真的，我已经头晕了。我们应该慢点。我们明天还有课。”

Draco挥开Harry，“那么，回到你的问题上，”

Harry研究了金发青年一会儿，他的食指抚摸着第二杯空的威士忌酒杯边缘。他的意识盘旋着，尽管他没有直接看着对面那热情的一对，他也很不安的觉察到他们的活动。

Harry再次想知道Malfoy见鬼的怎么知道他是个同性恋。他在Hogwarts非常小心的选择他的情人（那儿也没有很多），而其他唯一知道的人是Ron，Hermione和Ginny，他们谁也不会说。突然，所有Harry想问Draco的关于他成为一个傲罗的理由的问题滑出了他的脑袋。他更有兴趣知道金发青年是怎么发现他的事。召唤起所有格兰芬多的勇气，他的视线迎向Draco。在这个幸运的时刻，服务生带着他们的第三杯过来了。Harry抓起它，一口就喝了下去。

“哦，Potter，就这么慢下来，”Draco喝下他自己，问道。

Harry猛地把小酒杯放在桌上，苦着脸感受之后的灼热。

“你怎么发现的，Malfoy？”他冷笑说。开始觉得房间太热，他的脑袋愉快的唱着歌。

“发现什么？”Draco回答，完全迷惑了。他和Harry的经历着同样的感官刺激。

“哦，得了，Malfoy。你知道，我知道你为什么带我到这儿来，”Harry说，倾身，手臂撑着桌子。

Draco看起来很震惊。“真的？”Draco看不出来Harry怎么会已经知道了他的性取向。

Harry嘟哝着靠回椅背。

“除非我直说，你不会快活，是吗？”

“你必须直说，Potter，因为我对你要说的事毫无头绪，”鉴于他醉醺醺的大脑，他尽可能的以一种实事求是的口气说。他举起他的啤酒，懒洋洋的从酒杯边缘看着Harry。

Harry的心脏猛烈的在胸腔里跳动，但是他不顾一切的继续下去。

“你带我来这儿，所以你能拿我是个同性恋来取笑我。我只想知道你是怎么发现的。”

Draco以一种可以想象的最不优雅的方式把啤酒吐在了桌上。Harry忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，看着金发青年呛咳着，一直用手背抹着嘴。

“你还好吧，Malfoy？”Harry在咳嗽时间超过他认为健康的范围的时候问。Draco的脸已经变成了一种令人担忧的暗红色。

Draco脸上的颜色是出于全然的震惊而不是别的任何事。他希望他没有这么快就这么醉--否则他现在可以清楚的思考。

Potter是同性恋？他的意识在尖叫。怎么可能？他在骗我吗？我以为我知道Hogwarts的每个同性恋！

“Potter，我带你来这儿不是想要你承认你是同性恋。但是，你真的是？”他最后总算能在依然震惊的状态下问道。

Harry翻翻眼睛，喝光了剩下的啤酒。“是，Malfoy，我是。有问题？”

Draco对他假笑。愚蠢，傲慢的格兰芬多，Draco想。他所有的惊讶已经过去了。Harry紧握着他的杯子等待着刻薄的回答。

“一点也不，我只希望我早点知道。我带你来这儿，Potter，是告诉你我是同性恋，但是再一次，你成功的让所有事都围着你转。不管怎么说，我认为既然接下来两年我们要一起学习，你应该知道。我不想你在我带着个男孩出现的时候大吃一惊，拒绝继续跟我一起训练之类的。有的人对我们同性恋有偏见，你知道。”

Harry抽了口气。他张开嘴又闭上，好几次。他的胃讨厌的扭动着。他再次抽了口气。

现在轮到Draco大笑了。“你还好吧，Potter？”

但是Harry一点也不好。他暗恋Malfoy已经超过一年了，从金发男孩在六年级停止骚扰他和他朋友的时候开始。Malfoy是个同性恋的事实是个好的过头的消息。

停止，Potter，他斥责自己。他还是个讨厌的笨蛋，性感或不。

“我很好，Malfoy，只是有的……震惊。你怎么能保住这秘密的？”

Draco在他的座位上放松了一点，伸展着修长的腿，在桌子下面碰到Harry的。服务生再次出现，Draco飞快的摇摇头，抬起一只手让他走开了。Harry发现Draco无声的命令侍从的方式非常性感。在桌子下面，他用力掐着自己的胳膊，赶走着想法。

“我使用威胁和一些有效的遗忘咒，Potter。你怎么样？”

Harry耸耸肩。“我没有告诉任何我不能完全信任的人，而我只跟几个人睡过。”

Draco突然靠向他，眼里再次闪烁着危险的光。

“哦，Potter。你在Hogwarts跟男生睡过？我真惊奇我没有听说过！你一定专注在格兰芬多里面。就算我自己也睡过他们几个。你的人嘴巴很紧，不是吗？”

Harry挑起一边嘴角，挤出一个微笑。

“是，Malfoy，我们是。我们不会随便就说，包括我。他们给我保持了这么久秘密，我泄漏他们的可不太公平，不是吗？”

Draco靠回椅背，邪恶的微笑着。他喝下他剩下的啤酒，手摸摸脖子，从他完美挺直的鼻子下盯着Harry。

“唔，好，我猜想你不会告诉我。但是我打赌我能猜到至少一个小格兰芬多是你滚过的。”

Harry挑起眉毛。“哦，真的？”他怀疑的问。

Draco抱着胸。“唔，唔，Dean Thomas。”

Harry觉得自己脸色发白。“你怎么……”

Draco再次大笑起来，一种令人惊讶的温和笑声不带任何嘲弄和恶意，Harry惊奇的注意到。黑发男人发现，再一次，他不能克制的对他的酒伴微笑了。

“不，不，他没有说任何事。但是他是我唯一知道的格兰芬多，除了Creevey，当然，谁不会时不时照顾一下小男孩。”

Harry睁大眼睛。“你和Dean睡了？”

“是，Potter。”

Harry握紧拳头捶了一下桌子。“他告诉我我是他唯一一个！他说他只是好奇！”

“你是上面还是下面？”Draco随意的问。

“上面，为什么？”Harry回答。

Draco叹口气。“Potter，首先，别相信任何人告诉你他只是好奇。他只是还没准备好承认他是个同性恋，而在利用你找点乐子。而如果你在上面，那么技术上，我猜想他没有撒谎。你可能是唯一一个他曾经这么做的人。”

如果可能，Harry眼睛瞪的更大了。“你在他下面？”

Draco尖锐的看着Harry。“是，Potter，我是的。他也不是第一个。”

Harry靠回座位上，惊异的看着Draco。

“喔哦。我从来没想到你是下面的。我不能想象你不想要控制。”

Draco邪恶的笑容再次浮现。“哦，我不介意时不时给予一点，但是我更喜欢接受。我觉得很有趣你认为下面的放弃了控制。我认为下面的拥有所有控制，真的。”

Harry沉默的坐了一会，吸收着所有事。纷杂的思绪伴随着他刚刚喝下去的酒精盘旋在他的意识里。

在Harry沉思时，Draco叫了付帐。“我想走了，”他说，“你怎么说，Potter？我们可以到我的公寓去接着聊吗？”

“当然，”Harry回答。他的血液冲向和Malfoy单独在一起的想法。“你还和谁睡过？”他突然问，希望能摆脱他的思绪。

“我明白了，你想要我揭露我所有的秘密，然而你不愿意给出任何你自己的。这可不行，Potter。”

服务生带着帐单来了，两个男人都伸手去拿钱包。

“我来，”他们异口同声的说。在相当激烈的讨论之后，决定这次由Draco付帐，下一次轮到Harry。他们谁也没承认这定下了下一次外出。

“好，我全会告诉你，除了一个。如果流传出去，他会有很多麻烦。”前格兰芬多调笑说。

Draco再次倾向前。“不，不，不。你不能说了这么多，又不告诉我。这太诱人了。”

Harry咽下口水，诱人这个词象丝一般从Draco嘴里滑出了。

“那么你能保密吗？”黑发巫师挑战说。

Draco猛烈的点着头。

“我和Dean，Colin，Bill和Ginny Weasley睡过。都是最后一年。会让我惹上麻烦的是Septimus Hawthorne。”

Draco的嘴巴以一种颇令人满意的方式张大了。“黑魔法防御教师？他很性感！而且肯定结婚了，就我知道的！”

Harry点点头，Draco忍不住注意到他突然看来既悲哀又生气。

“是，我现在知道了。直到我已经跟他睡了超过一个月之后才发现。”

“Potter！这太惊人了！跟年纪大的人睡怎么样？”

羞涩的笑容取代了Harry脸上受伤的表情。他羞怯的低下眼睛看着他的手指，它们正抚摸着空酒杯的边缘。

“很好，Malfoy。但是真的，你不能说出去！”

“别担心，Potter。但我必须说，我有点妒忌。”

服务生带着找零回来了。在留下慷慨的小费和收好剩下的钱之后，两个年轻人起身离开。在他们离开酒吧的时候，Harry想知道Malfoy究竟妒忌是什么。

××××××××××××××××

夜晚冷峭的空气帮助两个男人清醒了一点，他们决定走到Draco的公寓。

“该你了，”Harry说，开玩笑的戳戳Draco的肋骨。

“哦，好，让我想想。Pansy Parkison，Creevey，Dean Thomas，Corner，Zabini，Nott，Carter Murphy，Troy Walden，Kevin Michaels和Jacob Hall。”

Harry故作恐惧的张口结舌的看着他。“你这个荡妇。我想你把每个学院的都睡了。”

Draco激烈的摇摇头。“没有赫奇帕奇。我宁可屈尊于格兰芬多也不要赫奇帕奇。”

“我以为Troy Walden是在赫奇帕奇，”Harry说。

“不，拉文克劳。还有你怎么敢叫我荡妇！你怎么样？同时和Ginny和Bill Weasley吗？”

“哈，哈。不，我只是七年级前的夏天才开始意识到。我试过跟所有那些女孩出去--”

Draco喷出一声笑声。“所有那些女孩？你是说Chang和Looney？”

Harry对金发青年挑起一条眉毛。“不管怎么说，”他再次开口，“我发现我只能，你知道--”

“勃起？”Draco试探说。

“是，嗯，在他们，呃，你知道……”

“耶稣基督，Potter，这太痛苦了。说出来。”

“好！当他们，呃，趴着，”Harry结结巴巴的说，“而我能闭上眼睛，假装他们是男生。我整个夏天都在Weasley家，他们出门去了，去罗马尼亚看Charlie我想。Ginny一直来找我，我只是觉得这不正常，所以有天晚上我告诉她了。我们同意我们试试，你知道，睡在一起，”Harry再次结巴起来，“看看也许我只是没和正确的女孩一起。唔，我最后成功的，呃，做到了，但只是当Ginny让我，呃，你知道，在她后面。”

Draco厌恶的皱着脸。“你让Ginny Weasley用小狗式可不是我需要的画面，谢谢你。还有，我对Bill Weasley的故事更有兴趣。”

Harry绯红了脸。“呃，不会告诉你的。总而言之，那个夏天在Weasley家餐桌上发生的事不止是晚餐。”

“哦，Potter，我很震惊。你一发现你是个同性恋可就一点时间也没浪费，是吗？”

Harry大笑起来。“呃，Ginny很擅长，而Bill很性感。我能说什么？你知道多久了？”

Draco想问Harry关于Hawthorne教授的事，但是记起了之前提起这个话题时黑发男人眼里受伤的表情，他决定只回答Harry的问题。

“我一直知道，Potter，但是我不能有什么行动，甚至不能承认，直到Lucius不在了。上帝知道他会做什么。但是一等到他在Azkaban发疯，胡说和流口水，我发现事情就容易多了。我也发现我妈妈更容易对付。真的，一刻也没拖延。我和Pansy上床有同样的问题。她迟早会揭露我，所以我决定自己先采取行动。”

Harry的手插在口袋里，从刘海下面打量着金发青年。

“你知道，Draco，他们认为摄魂怪最后会背叛我们，把所有囚犯都从Azkaban放出来。那时候你怎么办？”

Draco耸耸肩。“没事，我妈妈已经在我十七岁生日的时候把我的信任基金签给我了。我有足够的钱，所以Lucius对我不再必不可少了。”

他们走到一个巫师社区的大门前，Harry认出这里住着所有高级别的政府官员。Draco抽出他的魔杖点点门。锁链移动，门立刻打开了。

“为什么你住在这儿？我以为只有Wizengamort的成员住在这儿，”Harry在门在他们身后关上的时候说。傲罗守护着整条街，而且比魔法部大门还多两层保护。

“我是个目标，Potter。食死徒恨叛徒，他们也恨同性恋，还有你这边的人，所以我对他们是个三重对象。魔法部同意让我住在这儿直到训练结束。”

两个年轻人走过Draco公寓沉默的守卫。Harry终于觉得更清醒一点了，但是由于他跟着Draco Malfoy进了他的家，这个晚上的超现实状况还远没有结束。

××××××××××××

这是间很大的公寓，有很多窗户和暴露的砖墙。Draco用魔杖开了灯，脱下袍子转向Harry.

“你随意。我去给我们拿点魔药，免得明天早上宿醉头痛，”他说，转身走向厨房。

Harry看着他走开。他打量着公寓。它不完全象他期待的。不是冰冷和无个人特质，这公寓温暖又安逸。壁炉架上摆放着一些Draco和他的Hogwarts同学的照片，还有些家族肖像画。Harry正研究着一张Narcissa Malfoy的，火焰突然从壁炉里冒了出来，让他紧张的跳后一步。

“没想吓到你，Potter，”Draco懒洋洋的在他身后说。金发青年已经回了房间，在Harry没注意的时候，用他的魔杖生起了火。他的手指勾着Harry斗篷的领子拉着。“我想我告诉过你随意，”他责备说，等着Harry解开他的扣子，脱下外套。

Draco把折好的斗篷搭在胳膊上，走下门廊。“我去挂这个。那儿是你的魔药，喝了它。”

Harry坐在沙发上，举起放在桌上还冒着热气的杯子。还处于Draco如此靠近他的紧张中，他喝了一大口，烫到了他的喉咙。

“噢，”他嘶嘶的说，Draco正好回到了房间。

“当心，不想你伤到自己，”Draco说。他在Harry坐的沙发的另一头坐下，蜷起腿。从杯子边缘观察着Harry，他啜饮着他的那杯茶。

“那么，为什么你决定当个傲罗？”Harry再次问。

“一根筋，Potter？”

Harry只是紧张的微笑着，小心的从他的杯子里啜吸着。

Draco放下他的杯子靠回沙发扶手上，手搁在脑后，他已经把他的衬衫从裤子里拉了出来，抬起胳膊只让它升的更高，露出了他久经训练，令人惊异的金色腹部。Harry紧张的又喝了一口。

“让我们只说当偏见和固执直接指向你的时候就不那么可接受了。这是唯一一条我能做我自己和活下来的路。”他放下胳膊，平视着Harry。“还有，”他低沉的声音说。“我不能想象没有你的生命，在一起经历了Hogwarts这么些美好的年头之后。当我听说你要当个傲罗，我只是不得不自己也试试，不是吗？”

Harry的脑袋处于酒醉的清醒中，这是一种愉快的放松。他看了Draco一会儿才回答。

“好，Malfoy。那么最后两年你跟所有那些人睡了？”Harry问，改变了话题。

Draco笑起来。“一旦我发现性是我能享受的东西，我真的看不出什么理由停止。而且我也不用担心制造出什么小Malfoy私生子，不是吗？”

Harry大笑起来，几乎被魔药呛到。“不，我想不。还有，我肯定你一旦你断定你想要某个人，你只要行动就可以得到他们。”

Draco侧着头，眼睛几乎闭上。“我得到大部分我想要的人。你怎么样？你干了Hogwarts每个让你感兴趣的人？”

Harry厌恶的皱着脸，但这只是一种故作的表情。“你真粗俗，Malfoy。我永远想不到你会这样。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“得了，Potter。扮演天真纯情已经过时了，尤其是某个跟他最好的朋友的哥哥和妹妹睡了的人。现在认真点，谁是你第一个自慰时想到的男孩？”

Draco热切的等待着回答。他可以鲜明的回忆起他自慰时想到的第一个男孩--就坐在他沙发对面。这花了Draco十六年时间和他父亲的入狱才让他意识到他如此憎恨Harry Potter的原因不是因为他是个混血统，不是因为他想摧毁黑魔王，而是因为他想脱光他的衣服，跟他干到他们俩都不能走路。直到今晚，他一直以为这是不可能的，而这比一切事情都更让他生气。

“不记得了，”Harry嘟哝着。

“哦，拜托，Potter，”Draco拖长声音说，再次抬起胳膊放到脑袋后面。“我从经验知道你永远不会忘记你第一个自慰时想到的男孩。”

Harry转向他的杯子，只发现它已经空了。他看着它，Draco以一种行云流水的姿态站了起来，伸出手。高个苗条的金发青年在壁炉的火焰下闪着光，他的头发随着他的动作飘拂，他的衬衣蜷在他的腰部。他看起来很性感，非常性感。

“你的空了，给我，我再给你倒些。”

Harry递出了他的杯子，Draco转身走向厨房，赤着脚。

“是你，”Harry对着他的背影说。

Draco停了下来，扭头看着Harry。他张嘴想说话，又闭上了好像他再次考虑决定不说。他冲着厨房方向挥挥Harry的杯子。“我马上回来，”他说，语气难以捉摸。

“你这个该死的笨蛋，”Harry对自己说，拍着自己的脑门。他站起来走向门廊去拿他的斗篷。

×××××××××××

在厨房里，Draco靠着台子，手抵着台面，想控制自己的呼吸。

“我的天呀，”他低声说。事情不可能更好了，但是它们发生的太快，Draco完全没有料到。他很快恢复过来，无论如何，伸手到柜子里拿出给Harry的魔药。他的手颤抖着，倒满杯子，走回起居室。

×××××××××××

“Harry？”他喊道。房间是空的。他甚至没有意识到他用了Harry的名字。

“在这儿，”Harry说，走出门廊让Draco能看到他。他拿着斗篷，手抖的和Draco的一样。听到金发青年叫他的名字，令他背脊发麻。

“你在干吗？”Draco问，放下杯子转向Harry，后者正非常困难的试图穿上斗篷。

Harry挫败的挥挥手。“瞧，我很抱歉，我不应该说那些。我让你不安--”

Draco的手再一次落在Harry的斗篷上，打断了他的话，他推开斗篷。

“你道歉的太多了，Potter。我一整天都在听到它。我没有不安。有点儿震惊，有点儿得意，有点儿兴奋，但是没有不安，”Draco说，嘴唇贴近Harry。“为什么你不回来坐下，我们再多聊会儿。我真的喜欢这样。”

Harry的嘴微微张开，他凝视着Draco的双眼，呼吸开始粗重。

“是，好，”他答应。他跟着Draco回到沙发，恢复他们之前的位置，只是现在，Draco的腿伸的更直，几乎碰到Harry的。

“那么我是你第一个自慰时想到的男孩。告诉我你的故事，”Draco说。

“Malfoy，我不能，”Harry哀诉着。

Draco用脚推推Harry。“拜托，Potter，我想听。我想的要命。躺下来，闭上眼，告诉我你的故事，”他压低声音恳求着。

Harry咧嘴笑了。“你是什么，心理分析师（head shrinker）？”

Draco坏笑着回答。“哦，不，Harry，恰恰相反。”

Harry花了一秒钟才明白这个笑话，立刻红了脸。“好吧，小变态，”他回答。他半躺下来，闭上眼睛，手搁在肚子上。（插花，我不敢说我明白没。总之shrink是收缩的意思）

“那是五年级的夏天，在你为你的父亲跟我吵架之后。记得吗？”

“Mmm，hmmm。”

“我睡在Fred和George在Weasley家的旧房间里。我们一天都在讨论能选谁招募进DA。”

“什么？”Draco问。

Harry随意挥挥手，又放回他的肚子上。“以后告诉你。不管怎么说，我说我想选你。Ron和Hermione强烈反对。但是那天晚上晚些时候，我在我自己的房间里，就像我说的，躺在那儿完全的性挫败，就像一个典型的十六岁男孩，下午的谈话又回到我脑子里。我一整个星期都在试图和Ginny做爱，最后终于在头一天成功了，但是我现在很确定我不喜欢女孩。所以我迷茫。所以我迷茫然后我开始想起你。”

“Mmm，hmmmm，”Draco哼着。他把脚塞到Harry的小腿下。格兰芬多抽动了一下但是没说什么。

“我开始想象我半夜走在城堡里，披着我的隐形斗篷--”

“你有件隐形斗篷？”

Harry睁开眼。“别打岔！是，我有。现在，”他再次合上眼，“我跟着你们学院一个倒霉孩子下到地牢，跟在他后面进去。我看到你坐在公共休息室里，唯一一个还在学习的学生，然后躲在角落，观察你直到你准备上床睡觉。”

“我跟着你，”Harry的手滑下一点，揉了揉他的小腹。Draco几乎大声呻吟出来，但是他克制住自己没有打破这一刻。“你不知为什么有了自己的房间。你先脱下你的裤子，然后你的外套，然后你的领带。你去浴室刷牙，除了衬衫和袜子外什么都没穿。你的屁股从衬衫下摆露出来，它看起来很完美。”

Draco慢慢的站起来，脱下他的裤子，除了衬衫和袜子外什么都不穿。Harry没有睁开眼睛，但是继续揉搓着他增大的欲望，意识到Draco站了起来。

“就像这样？”Draco安静的问。

Harry睁开眼睛，轻声的呻吟着。他的手无意识的再次挤压着他的肿胀。Draco微侧着身，让Harry能看清他赤裸臀部的柔软曲线。

“是，就像这样，”Harry低声对金发青年说。

Draco靠向Harry好像他准备吻他，但是没有。取代的，他一条腿跨过黑发青年，坐在他的大腿之上，跨骑着他。他慢慢的开始前后摇动。

“后来呢，Harry？”他低低的问。

“后来，我看着你回到卧室。你躺在床上，趴着，拿出一本写满了黑魔法的书。”

“我很淘气，不是吗？”Draco说，摩擦着Harry现在完全勃起的直立。

“是，”Harry喘息着。“你很坏，这让我很生气，所以我拉下了我的斗篷。你想把那本书扔到床下，但是我冲过去抓住了你的手，阻止了你。”

“你抬头看着我说‘你想要什么，Potter？’”

“你想要什么，Potter？”Draco俯身在Harry的耳边低声说。黑发男人在他身下猛然抽动着。

“Draco，”他呻吟着。

“你想要我吮吸你吗，Harry？”Draco在他耳边低声说，他的嘴唇沿着耳廓滑动。

“是，上帝，求你，”Harry喘息着。

“张开你的眼睛，Harry，”Draco低声说。Harry照做了。

他看着Draco直起身，洁白的手指解着Harry的裤子，他观察着那手指伸进他的裤子，环绕着他，开始慢慢的抚摸。另一只手拉下他的裤子。在Harry的合作下，他们成功的尽快把它脱了下来。

Draco挪后一些，直到他面对着Harry的直立。“很好，Potter。你可以告诉我你接下来的幻想，我要吻它，如果你愿意，”他甜甜的说，从Harry的球体一直舔到顶端。

Harry除了呻吟之外完全不能发出任何清晰的声音。Draco热切的吮吸着他，和他一起发出各种声音。金发男孩分开Harry的腿，不止关注他的欲望，而是整个私处。他很惊讶Harry的自控力；大部分他们这个年纪的男生早就射出来了，而Draco不得不重头再来一次才能得到他真正想要的。

这念头让Draco呜咽，他松开Harry，滑动回到黑发巫师的胸口。

“我想要你，Potter。进入我，现在。”Draco喘息着抓住Harry的头发把他拖进一个激烈的亲吻。

听着这话让Harry的意识疯狂旋转是任何酒精都做不到的。他坐起身，他的欲望紧贴着Draco的揉搓着，在金发少年的嘴里低吼着。

Draco从Harry的唇上扯开自己，拉下他同学的衬衫。

“我会穿着我的，既然你看来喜欢它，”他说。他转过身，背对着Harry，趴跪着，他的手紧抓着沙发扶手。

在他身后，他听到Harry低声说“哦上帝，是，”他的手紧紧握着金发少年苗条臀线的两侧，轻轻拉开他。Harry再次呻吟着，看着Draco俯下身，将自己完全暴露给他。一个自我满意的微笑浮现在Draco唇边，他闭上眼，准备好自己期待Harry推进他时最初那刻的疼痛。

Draco震惊的喘息着，感觉到Harry的舌头而不是坚硬的欲望贴近了他。那儿没有前戏，没有柔软的舔吻和调笑，而是渴望的探入，饥渴湿润的吮吸。Draco咬住他的手臂免得自己发出窘迫的呻吟。

就在Draco认为他不得不要推开Harry以免射出来的时候，Harry停了下来，低声说在金发男孩的耳边说“躺下”。Harry的身体紧贴着他，他几乎不能承受。他立刻滑动着趴了下来。

“不，脸朝上，”Harry说。“我想看着你的脸。”

Draco只犹豫了一会。他的经验里包含在黑暗地牢走廊或是废弃教室里快速的约会，通常是弯下腰，手腕或手臂抵着墙保持平衡，某个人在身后撞击他。他从来没有和任何人面对面过。

Harry让Draco的腿环住他的腰，低下身压在Draco胸口。再一次，Draco闭上眼睛，准备好自己迎接最初的疼痛。

再一次，Harry震惊了他。没有不顾一切的插入他，他用唾沫润湿两只手指，温和的推进了他。他调弄着敏感的内壁直到Draco在他身下蠕动。

“你有润滑剂吗？或者你的魔杖？”Harry问。

“我很好，Harry，快坐，”Draco喘息着说。

Harry摇摇头。“我不想伤到你，等着，”他说，准备站起来。

“不，等等，我的魔杖就在这里，”Draco说，手在身边地板伤摸索着。他念了合适的咒语，立刻他的手上满是一层滑腻的物质。他伸出手，尽可能的把它传给Harry，他涂好自己的手指，再一次进入Draco，这次，轻轻扩张着金发少年紧窒的环。

Draco呻吟着某些难以理解的命令。Harry微笑着，抽出了他的手指，将他欲望的顶端稍微滑进扭动着的金发青年。

Draco喘息着咬紧了牙，等待着，但是Harry再次退了出去。Draco挫败的呜咽着。Harry再次推进，这次稍微深了一点，但是当第一丝畏缩的神情闪过Draco脸上，又一次退了出去。然后进入的更深。当他终于完全进入Draco，金发少年完全是口头上恳求着它。

“你还好吧？”Harry在再次移动前问。

“不！如果你再不动我就要不行了！耶稣基督，你真是欺负人，”Draco斥责着，他的脚跟推动着Harry的背，让他进入的更深。“哦，fuck，”Draco欢悦的嘶嘶的说。

Harry一开始缓慢的移动，浅浅的进入，让Draco推动着他，完成大部分的起始工作。他几乎虔诚的观察着金发青年昂起头，粗暴的咬着下唇，在Harry推进他的时候颤抖接着颤抖。

“别咬你的嘴唇，”Harry轻声说，手指把柔软的唇瓣从Draco的牙齿下拉开。“如果你的嘴要做点事，那么吻我。”

Draco抓住他。他们亲吻的时候，Harry的推进变的更快更强硬。Draco在他嘴里喘息着。

Harry退开，手掌撑起自己，让他能看见全部的Draco。他现在撞击着他，金发青年沉醉的咬住自己的手臂，唇上浮现一个隐约的微笑。Harry直起身坐在自己的脚跟上，分开腿让Draco完全的契合在他身下，观察着金发青年。

Draco忘记了一切。这是他最爱的部分--某个人在他体内进出，试探着那个角度最好，观察着他失去所有的自控，但是赢得他们的全部控制。他知道Harry不会在他前面射出来，如果必要会干他一整个晚上。Draco为这想法哭喊出来，伸出手。Harry立刻抓住他的手，拉着Draco，继续给予Draco他所有的全部。

Draco努力的微微睁开眼睛。Harry正凝视着他，他的眼睛闪动着狂野但温柔的光。他对Draco微笑着捏捏他的手，它们现在和Harry的手纠缠在一起，放在他曲起的大腿上。看到Harry，汗水滑下他的胸膛，他的表情专注在他所做的事上，是Draco需要的最后一样东西。他挣开他的右手，让它沿着Harry的腿最后落在他自己紧绷的勃起上。他大力粗暴的挤压着自己，伴随着Harry抽插的节奏。

“哦，上帝，”Harry呻吟着。“Draco，你真太美了，”他喘息着，把Draco的腿抬到他肩上，更用力的刺入金发少年。“为我射出来，Draco，我要看着你。请你。”

Draco可以感觉的他的高潮来临，就像一波不能阻止的潮水。他放松自己，让这种感觉淹没他，直到他的头猛的折后，他爆发了。

“哦fuck，Harry，是，哦上帝，哦fuck！”他哭喊着，被他生命里最猛烈的一次高潮征服。他朦胧的意识到Harry正轻咬着他蜷曲的脚趾。

当Draco清空他自己，Harry再次填满了他。在他高喊着他的爱人和他能记起的每个神明的时候，Harry做了一样的事。忽然之间，Harry压倒在他身上，依然粗暴的推进着他，但是随着他悸动的直立一起慢了下来。他很快就停止了，但是在他或Draco每次被之后的振荡抓住的疼痛呻吟时还会挤入他。

他们一起躺的很长一段时间，手交替着握在一起或是抚摸对方的身体。很久之后，非常勉强的，Harry让自己和Draco分开。

“对不起，我通常不会这么快，”Harry羞怯的说，“下次我会好一些，”他说，飞快的轻吻一下Draco的鼻子。

“Harry，在这之前我经历的最长时间大概是十分钟。在这些十分钟里，可能有两次很痛。所以请你，不用道歉。我已经告诉过你，你道歉的太多了，”Draco说，仍然没有好好恢复过来给出一个机智的反驳。

“我猜我跟年长已婚男人的事件终于有些回报，”Harry取笑说，把精疲力竭头晕晕的金发少年拖近一些。

“是，看起来是，”Draco突然愠怒的说。Harry没有意识到这是出于想到Harry和别人在一起过的尖锐的妒忌。Draco一直是个占有欲强烈的男孩。

“我们需要睡觉，Harry。我们早上还有课。”

“哦，好，”Harry说，有点受伤。他还没有依偎够。但是，他站起身去拿他的裤子，它现在正搭在咖啡桌上。

“你在干吗？”Draco问，手肘撑起自己看着Harry抖开裤子。

“呃，穿上我的裤子？”

Draco摇摇头坐起来。“我很难理解你只不过走到卧室也需要穿衣服，但是随你开心，”他说着，走开了，他凌乱的头发和光溜溜的屁股公开的邀请着。

Harry咧嘴笑了，追在他身后。他搂住Draco的腰，抱起他把他扔到床上，压到他身上，他们的身体亲密的紧贴在一起。

“我以为你想我离开，”Harry说，给了Draco另一个吻。

“是，好，你这个傻瓜，”Draco回答。他的手臂环住Harry，拉起被子盖住他们。在一点更多的嬉闹后，他们舒适的躺下准备睡觉，紧紧的搂住彼此。

“晚安，Harry，”Draco说。他发现他更喜欢用Harry而不是Potter。

“晚安，Draco，”Harry回答。

Draco几乎已经睡着的时候，Harry开口说。

“那么，Draco，我们算什么？”他问。

Draco扭头面对Harry。在黑暗里，他只能看清他情人的轮廓，他温柔的用指头抚摸着Harry的嘴唇。

“我给你两个答案，Harry，你可以选一个你觉得更喜欢的。第一个是，我们只不过干了一次，为什么我们要算什么？让我们慢慢来看看会发生什么事。”

他感觉到Harry微微僵硬了一点，他手肘撑起自己，看着Harry的脸。

“第二个是，我想要你好几年了。如果你真以为这以后我会让你走，很不幸你错了。你是我的，接受它。毕竟，你是我第一个自慰时想的男孩。”他说着，轻轻吻了吻Harry的唇，躺回床上。

Harry立刻磨蹭着他的头发。过了一会儿，他靠在Draco耳边低声说。“明天我们上课前，你要告诉我你的故事。”

Draco大大的微笑起来，把Harry的手拉到他唇边。

“乐意之至，”他回答。

······················


	2. Draco’s Turn

Draco醒了，伸着懒腰，在被子里磨蹭着，紧闭眼睛抵抗着早上的阳光。头天晚上的记忆潮水般涌回他的脑子里，尽管他笑的象偷了腥的猫，他立刻觉得有点害羞，也迫不及待的想知道Harry现在的感觉，在酒精和头天晚上过去之后。但这一刻，他很幸福，满足的叹息一声，他扭头面对他的床伴。他把手放在Harry起伏的胸口，不能相信的看了他好一会儿。在所有转换阵营会带给他的奇异事情中，他一百万年也猜不到这个，无论他还是男孩时梦想过多少次在Harry Potter身边醒来。

黑发的男人仰卧着，一只胳膊搁在床边，另一只温暖的环住Draco。Harry晚上不知什么时候踢掉了被子（他的身体异常的温暖，Draco想，但不是不舒服的方式）给了Draco机会从容的研究他。

Harry总是很瘦，Draco记得，从他第一天在Malkin夫人店里见到他。现在，作为一个成年人，他还是，但不再是男孩子那种瘦削，像小马驹一样的方式。他的身体包裹着一层精瘦的肌肉，即使是最轻微的动作也展示着肌肉的运动。Draco一只手轻轻抚摸着Harry的腹部，魔法般的随着每次呼吸拱起又伸直。Draco轻吻着Harry的脸。

Harry喃喃抱怨着，把Draco抱的更紧，另一只手抬起来在睡梦中挠着他的鼻子。Draco带着一个傻傻的笑容看着，Harry蜷在他身边，脑袋靠着Draco的胸口，继续睡着。

尽管Harry是Draco见过的最可爱的事物之一，他的视线仍然习惯性的移向床边的钟。他做任何事都绝对不会迟到。立刻，他胃里一阵煽动，他从床上弹了起来。

“Potter，醒醒！我们睡过头了！还有35分钟就上课了！”他喊道。

Harry像子弹一样猛的坐起来。“什么？”他嘟哝着，揉着他睡意朦胧的眼睛。

“上课，Potter！我们在训练，记得吗？起来！”

Harry躺了回去，闭上眼睛。“我们有足够的时间。又不是我们还要开车或怎么去那儿。我们只要幻影显形。”

Draco用枕头拍打着他的脑袋。“是，但是我们得洗澡，还要穿衣服。我还想吃点东西。”

Draco完全忘记了和Harry在一起的不安。在他的前任敌人身边醒来好像是天底下最自然的事情。

Harry勉强坐起来伸了个懒腰。“哦，好，别吵了。你洗澡，我去给你做吃的，”Harry说，从床上爬起来，光溜溜的走向厨房。没几秒钟，Draco就听到冰箱门打开又关上，然后是厨具的声音。

Draco不能置信的看着厨房方向。他们只有几分钟准备，而听起来好像Harry真的在做饭。

“他疯了，”金发青年嘟哝着，几乎是跑着去洗澡。他不明白为什么Harry这么镇静；他处在一种极度的狂乱中。他恨对任何事迟到。而且他还卑鄙的揣测如果他像Harry头天那样悠闲的走进教室，Ajax先生不会对他那么仁慈。没有等着瞧Harry会不会进来，他走进淋浴间开始疯狂的洗着。

××××××

他们在上课前五分钟到了教室，Draco首先幻影显形免得惹起任何猜疑。金发青年在Harry不到三十秒后走进教室时对他挤挤眼睛。

“很高兴看到你今天做到了，Potter先生。你应该向你的同学学习，到的早一点。这不会伤害你，”Ajax先生说。

快速的横看了Draco一眼，Harry说“是，先生，Malfoy先生是模范学生。”

“是，好了，我们会发现的。现在，请拿出你们的羊皮纸和书，我们开始，行吗？”

压抑住非常不傲罗的傻笑，Harry和Draco准备上课。

※※※※※※※※※※

几分钟后，他们都在以手所允许的最快速度抄写着，徒劳的想记下教师说的每一个字。或者至少Draco想。Harry完全想到了别的事。

Draco专注的听着Ajax先生的课，有点恼怒的看到一片小羊皮纸飞过来落到他笔记的正中。他试图把字条推到一边，但是它只坚持不动，好像有什么隐形的力量把它摁在原地。

在他身边，Harry发出一声低低的“起”，Draco抬眼看着他，眼里射出飞刀。Harry的眉毛挤到一起，轻轻点下头，示意着那张纸条。

该死，Draco想，他在给我递字条。他还能更讨人厌的肉麻吗？

Draco发现他自己又在微笑。他一直听说Harry是个麻烦制造者，但是他原来觉得很难相信。不过从前格兰芬多黄金男孩眼里跳跃着的顽皮光芒，以及他们如果被抓到不记笔记而做别的事会付出的代价来看，他的名声看来是真的。

Draco悄悄的打开纸条，免得引起Ajax先生的注意。他读着潦草的爬在纸条中央的一句话，一个经典的假笑浮现在他的唇边。

你早上没有告诉我你的自慰幻想。

在这下面，Harry画了个小小的苦脸。

Draco折好字条，把它放进口袋里，回去继续记笔记，或者看起来如此。

※※※※※※※

差不多一个小时以后，Draco停下写字，甩甩手。他折好几张羊皮纸，然后一个飞快的咒语，让它飘向Harry的桌子。

它正好在Harry写下最后一个句子时落在桌上。他瞥了一眼Draco，愉快的挑动着眉毛。他本以为他的新情人完全忽略他了。他打开纸张的时候，一个足以匹敌Draco的假笑浮现在他脸上，读着写下的东西。

※※※※※※※

Draco Malfoy的性幻想

明星出演：Harry Potter（和Draco Malfoy 当然）

这是Hogwarts魔法与巫术学校的一个清晨。Draco Malfoy，致命英俊和性感的斯莱特林学院十六岁级长，被惊人的晨间勃起唤醒了。鉴于此事在大部分早上都会发生，他完全知道该怎么处理它。披上一件厚厚的羊绒晨褛，穿着他最喜欢的丝绸睡裤，他走去级长浴室，一路上都在想着他一到那儿就会进行的令人满意的自慰。

级长之间都了解Draco是每天第一个洗澡的人。他安排了这点，因为他醒的非常早，也因为他喜欢他的早晨从一次美好的泡澡开始。当他说级长浴室口令的时候，他一只手掌揉捏着他的直立。门打开了，但是有什么东西不对。Draco可以听得淋浴已经打开了。厚重的蒸汽弥漫在浴室里，他看不到打扰者是谁，但他肯定可以听到他。放纵的呻吟着。呻吟声从他的深处……胸口发出来。这声音让Draco已经耸起的爱之塔（already staggering tower of love）悸动着某种类似疼痛的感觉。

恼怒的，Draco走上前，想知道是谁活得不耐烦了敢打扰他的晨间沐浴。一个Malfoy是不容视同儿戏的。

没有多费心思，他一把拉开淋浴室的门。一声大声的喘息从里面传来，或者从Draco自己的嘴里传来？他不确定因为他太震惊于他所看到的。

他的天敌，他最憎恶的人，Harry该死的Potter，坐在浴室椅子上，背靠着墙，腿张开着，手淫着好像明天永不会来。

“哦，我一直知道你是个手淫者（wanker），Potter。现在我有证据了。我该为你在一个显然不合规定的地方的不合适行为扣多少分呢？”我们聪明年轻的英雄问。

“你在这儿想干吗，Malfoy？”吃惊的格兰芬多反击说。就像往常，他没什么明智的话可说。他徒劳的想用双手掩盖他勃起的状态。相信我，他需要用到两只手。

“我真的认为应该是我问这个问题，Potter。毕竟，我是个级长而你不是。这是级长浴室。而你在这儿非法手淫。我只能猜测是你极其愚蠢的朋友鼬鼠给了你口令。”

Draco从他天敌的视线羞耻的落到地面上的反应知道他是对的。一个巨大的微笑浮现在Draco英俊的面容上，就像一个主意开始出现在他略带邪恶的思想里。

“这真是一个美好的早上。我有你和鼬鼠的将来握在我的手心里。我该怎么处理这个呢？”金发的神明沉思着。

Potter大声的咽下口水，让Draco在淋浴汩汩的水流声中听到了他。

“Malfoy，求你。我会做任何事，只要别拿这个对付Ron。”

Draco考虑了一会儿狮子的骄傲，手指沉思的摩挲着他的下颚。Draco的勃起还坚持着，尽管（或者也许因为）早间活动的转变。根据Potter还没拿开他的手的事实判断，可能可以安全的假定他的直立也坚挺着。一个睿智的主意出现在Draco的脑海里。

“你想干什么，Malfoy？”Harry问。Draco忍不住注意到他有一点喘息，不止是用他的手捂住他的直立，同时也按住它克制着不抚摸它。

Draco接受挑战脱下了他的睡裤。Potter再次喘息着，他有点磕磕绊绊，如果Draco没有猜错，屈服了开始轻微的揉捏着自己。灿烂的坏笑着，Draco走进淋浴。

“我想我们可以做点什么，Potter，如果你愿意做任何事，”金发少年压低声音说着，一只完美的手滑下他美丽雅致的胸部。

Potter的眼睛跟随着Draco修长优雅的手指往下的动作，他再次喘息着但什么也没说。缓慢的点头是他唯一的回答。

“好。既然我来这儿是为了放松我自己，为什么你不继续你在做的事？来点小小的表演，我想，”Draco命令，把他可爱的坚挺紧握在手里。

“你想我，我……在你面前？”Potter结结巴巴的说。

“你想Weasley还能做级长吗？”

再一次，缓慢的点头。然后是同样缓慢的露出他的勃起，Draco必须承认它真的相当完美。两个男孩间的敌对是巨大的，但是Draco也不得不承认Potter其余的部分在他眼里没那么糟。有一点瘦，也许，但是他的欲望过度的弥补了这点。

“你最好开始，Potter。我不是什么有耐心的人，”Draco说，正在热情的揉着他自己。

可爱的红了脸，Potter相当羞涩的开始抚摸他自己。

Draco翻翻眼睛，停下了他自己的自慰。

“真的，Potter，如果我想厌倦到死，我真的该让你走。现在做些什么。”

Potter睁大了眼睛，恼怒的满面通红。这很性感。

“你想要什么，Malfoy？一场该死的表演？”他咆哮着。

Draco靠得离Potter非常近，让他再次瞪大眼睛。“我想我应该说的很清楚了，”他在Potter耳边低声说。

就像一个乖乖的小格兰芬多，Potter深吸口气，再次开始了。毕竟，是他最好朋友的级长徽章挂在他头上。这一次，他做的很好。

Draco完全迷醉于Potter沉重眼睑下闪动着的绿色光芒，他努力隐藏着他在观看Draco，就像Draco在观看他。每一次挤压，Harry的腹部都以最可爱的方式颤抖着。他宽厚的手掌移动在他自己的身体上，就像它们知道它们在做什么。Draco忍不住想知道它们移动在他英俊洁白的身体上会有什么感觉。Draco靠的更近，他自己的自慰加快了。当他停下的时候，他肿胀的顶端离Potter微张的嘴唇只有几英寸。

“我想我们交换，”他告诉那个格兰芬多，他的视线驻扎在Draco骄傲的男性尊严上。

“你在说什么？”Harry成功的通过他紧缩的喉咙说。

“你对我，我对你，”Draco说。

Harry一个字也没说，伸手握住了Draco完美的欲望。他揉着它，一次，两次，然后令我们年轻的Malfoy惊讶的，俯身向前，用他美丽的嘴含住了顶端。Draco几乎吃惊到射出了他的弹药，但是他天生的自控力及时发挥了作用。

Draco伸手抚摸着Harry的头发--它惊人的柔软，即使看起来像鸟窝。他注意到那个不那么天真的格兰芬多正直视着他，绿色的眼睛闪着光，把Draco深深吸入他的喉咙。一只手放在Draco的屁股上，另一只手坚定的握住他自己的欲望。

在Harry开始来回吮吸的时候，Draco开始移动，很快就濒临于真正射出他弹药的边缘。格兰芬多黄金男孩呻吟着，他的手指进入了Draco优雅的屁股，将他推入的更深，更深。他一次也没有把他大大的绿眼睛从我们年轻英雄的脸上挪开。

不能忍受看到Harry Potter，Draco存在的克星，这样明显的想吞入他，Draco终于将他珍贵的纯血统的爱的汁液释放在Harry期待的口中。Harry一滴也没有浪费Draco的男性甘美，同时他自己的液体也奔涌而出，终于完成了他自己的早间自慰。

以一种优雅的，令人回忆起他的魁地奇技能的姿势，Harry站了起来，将精疲力尽的斯莱特林神祗卷入怀中，坐倒在浴室椅上。Draco的头靠在Harry的肩上，稳定着他的呼吸，理清他性疲劳的大脑。

“那么，你不会告发Ron了？”Harry终于问。

“那取决于，Potter，”Draco懒洋洋的说，像只得意的猫一样伸展着，站了起来。他抓起肥皂，背向Harry，但是没有错过看到另一个男孩脸上熟悉的怒容。

“你说过你不会的！”

Draco往胸口抹着皂液，转过身。Harry的眼睛再次睁大了。Malfoy的身体真的不是什么可以忽视的东西。

“我说过我不会，只要你做任何事。任何事现在包括明天在这儿见我。同样时间，同一地点。”

Draco再次背过身，但是没有错过看到Harry脸上浮现的不熟悉的微笑。

希望你喜欢它，Potter。

你的，

Draco

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Draco屏着呼吸，迷恋的观看着Harry读着故事。Harry偶尔会脸红或蠕动。有几次，他靠回椅背，专注的看着Draco，又回去继续读着故事。终于的终于，他拿起他羽毛笔，潦草的在张干净羊皮纸上下了一张字条。他让它飘向Draco的桌子，自己折好Draco的故事把它塞到口袋里。

※※※※※※※

最亲爱的Draco，

非常合适的堕落水准，良好的羞辱感。你看来有点专注于你作为一个Malfoy的高度和令人难忘的你的‘耸起的爱之塔’，但是我会放过它。整体而言，干得不赖。非常可爱。

说起来，我们到你的地方碰头吃午餐怎么样？毕竟，我今天早上没时间好好洗个澡。

爱你的，

Harry

Draco看着Harry，他已经开始冷淡的抄着笔记。他的同学终于抬起眼睛，Draco很高兴的发现他们闪动着顽皮的光芒。Draco给了Harry一个他最掠夺性的笑容。Harry回报了这关爱，继续抄着笔记。

Draco不能等到午餐。


	3. The Perils of Revision 复习的危险

“Potter，别玩我的头发，”Draco懒洋洋的说，甚至没有麻烦从他的书里抬起头来。

Harry甜甜的微笑着，停止用他的手指梳理着Draco银色的头发。过了几秒，他靠过去在Draco的脖子上印下一个柔软的吻，就在他从心脏到耳朵的血管上。觉得一个还不够，他接着又吻了好几次，沿着血管的走向。

Draco侧着头，让Harry更容易亲到他。“这也不行，”他嘟哝着，继续看着书。

Harry挪近Draco些，他就坐在他身边，他们偎依在占据了金发青年起居室大部分空间的厚软睡椅上。小心不干扰Draco对课本的视线，Harry仔细解开Draco的衬衫，一只手滑了进去，另一只手再次开始抚弄他的头发。

Draco生气的猛然合上书。“Potter，你知道我们明天课上有考试？”

“嗯，呃，”Harry嘟哝着。Draco衬衫下的手往下移向他的裤子。

Draco的眼睛翻了翻，然后闭上了。他裤子被解开的咔哒声把他带回了现实。他的眼睛猛然睁开，他的手按住Harry的，强迫它停止继续向下。Harry挫败的重重叹口气。他的绿眼睛，变得又浓烈又深沉，紧盯着他爱人和同学的眼睛。

“你知道如果我们考砸了，我们就会被从训练课程里踢出来？”Draco接着说，坚定的不肯放弃。

“当然我知道。但我们已经学习三个小时了。我们肯定应该休息一会儿？”Harry甜甜的说，但是他的眼睛没有失去它们的坚决。

Draco坚定的推开Harry的手。

“你知道怎么用bladderwrack来击退不同的虫子，尸虱和吸血鬼？你知道用来治疗受伤夜骥的绣线菊的正确分量？你知道--？”

“好！不，我不知道这些玩意，”Harry回答，声音提高了一点。他抓起他的书，打开它，靠回睡椅上，离开Draco几英寸。“别介意，”他抱怨着，疯狂的翻着他厚厚的课本。他把书砰的放到膝盖上。

Draco挂着愉快的假笑看着他突然的发作。Harry的脸从红色变成粉红，最后回到它正常的颜色。他的唇偶尔扭动着，Draco就是知道他迫切的想发表些什么刻薄的评论。最后，Draco又等了几分钟，由着Harry郁闷，然后静静合上他自己的书，靠到他生气的男朋友身边。

“离我远点，Malfoy，”Harry抱怨着说。

Draco靠过去，让他的呼吸轻抚Harry的头发，吹动着他凌乱的发丝。当这得不到Harry的反应时，他长长的手指开始把弄着他的头发，从脖子直到前额，以一种他知道Harry会觉得非常放松的方式。

“停止，”Harry没什么说服力的说。他的书已经开始滑落到他交叉的腿间。

Draco没有停下。他用鼻子爱抚着Harry的耳朵，强迫黑发的男人把头侧到一边。Draco的嘴唇轻吻着Harry的耳廓，滑到他的脖子，又回到下颚。

“我以为你想学习，”Harry说，声音几乎听不到。

Draco的手捧着Harry的脸，转过他让他们面对面。他大大的微笑起来，非常高兴和满足的看到Harry眼里流露的迷恋，他的嘴唇微张，他的呼吸加快着溢出唇边。Draco的眼睛流连在他的唇上，然后用自己的唇迎上了它。

Harry的书落到地上，他转过身，手臂环住Draco，推着他直到把他压倒在沙发上，在热情的吻之间轻啄着他的唇瓣。

“我猜那些内容你都知道了？”Harry微微喘息着问，他长长的刘海落到他的左眼上，他紧压着Draco。

Draco的眼睛闭上了，但他的微笑没有停止。“不，但是你这样噘嘴我忍不住。还有，如果我们再不休息，你该死的又要叫我Granger了，”他回答，回应着Harry每一次温柔的挤压。

Harry再次吻了他，这次更加强烈。

“你有时候是让我想起她，”他取笑说，手往下开始脱下Draco的衬衫，一旦脱去它，Harry的唇立刻开始舔噬Draco的乳头。

“我希望不是现在，”Draco气喘吁吁的说。

Harry的头猛然抬起，厌恶的皱着脸。“Draco！”

Draco大笑起来，取下Harry的眼镜。“只是开玩笑。你真容易……”他回答，却被Harry再次开始抚弄他的胸部打断了。

“我们可以去你的房间吗？”Harry问，嘴唇沿着Draco的肋骨移动，然后往下舔吻着他的肚脐。脐下白色的毛发准备迎接关注。

“我的沙发有什么问题？”Draco问，他的腹部顶向Harry的嘴唇。

“我们可能会掉下去，”Harry含着Draco小腹敏感的肌肤说。

“我以为我们只是小息一下，”

“谁说它会很小？”这次声音是从Draco的裤子那儿传来，拉着他的腰带和他的直立之上的那层布。Draco不忠的臀部按照它自己的意志抬了起来，Harry的嘴印上他新暴露出来的身体。

“那好，我的房间。”

Harry跳起来，向Draco伸出手，露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。

Draco接受他的手，让他自己被从沙发上拉起来，贴着Harry的身体。

“但是，”他懒洋洋的说，然后狠狠的吻了Harry。“从现在开始，再有考试，你得在你自己家复习。”

“你上次也是这么说的，”Harry嗤笑着提醒金发青年。他轻轻吻吻Draco的鼻子，再一次贴紧他，然后转过身。没有说一个字，他拉着Draco的手走进卧室。


	4. Three Little Word 三个字

Draco在半梦半醒之间，这总是发生在早上，一个人绝望的不想从舒适的睡眠里醒来的时候。他在过去这个月睡的非常舒服，自从他和Harry开始约会。

Draco抬手揉了揉鼻子，扭动着贴近环在他身后的温暖的身体。他满足的叹息着，这是圣诞节前最后一个上课日，他已经在等着这个学期结束了。傲罗训练变得比他曾想象的更加困难。如果不是Harry提供了持续的竞争，他可能在第一个月后就放弃了。但是在寒冷的冬夜一起学习互相提问已经变成了他生活的一部分，Draco想知道他从前是怎么生活的。Harry天衣无缝的融进了他的生活，这有点吓人。他的前任对手现在在Draco公寓花的时间比在他自己的多得多，能够蜷缩在Harry永恒温暖的身体边的每个夜晚都让Draco更加幸福，而这几乎是每个夜晚。

Draco再次蠕动一下，突然对Harry散发出来的热度有些不安。他迷迷糊糊的意识到，就算Harry总是温暖的奇怪，黑发男人现在是发热。发烫，实际上。Draco的眼睛睁开了，他转身面对他的床伴。

Harry正在冒汗，他的皮肤散发着热度，在黑夜中几乎闪着光。Draco警惕的抬起胳膊，轻轻的推了推前格兰芬多。

“Harry，醒醒，”他说，关切的声音比他以为的要嘶哑。碰碰Harry的胳膊就好像把手搁在火烫的炉子上。

Harry呻吟着想搂Draco，但金发青年没有让他。他翻身下床打开了他床头桌的抽屉，开始疯狂翻找着体温计。在他身后，Harry再次呻吟着。

“来了，Harry，就来，”Draco嘟哝着，更加疯狂的翻找着。他完全不知道该拿一个生病了的男朋友怎么办。

虽然没有正式的讨论，Harry肯定是他的男朋友。他们俩所有的空闲时间都待在一起，即使他们仍然没有对别人揭露他们的关系。对Draco来说这变得越来越困难，有时候他想跳着舞穿过魔法部的大厅，用最大声音唱着“Harry Potter是我的爱人！！”，这让他比喜欢跟男人睡觉更加同性恋。他非常想公开，但是Harry觉得还不合适。他告诉过Draco几次他不确定他的朋友会怎么接受他们现在在约会，因为他们刚刚能接受他们俩在花了几个月一起受训后变成了朋友。

Draco终于找到了体温计，爬回床上Harry身边。Harry躺的地方的床单已经湿透了，他现在在发抖，而实际上他已经把两床被子都紧紧裹在了身上。

Draco非常担心，他的胃开始隐隐作痛。他从没应付过这种事。

“Harry，翻个身躺好，张开嘴，求你，”Draco说。

就像小男孩听他妈妈的话一样，Harry照他说的做了。当Draco把体温计塞进他口里时，他微微睁开眼睛。

Draco睁大眼睛看着红色的水银线直升到一百度以上。

“Harry，你在发烧！”Draco高喊，瞪着玻璃管上的红色线条。它现在开始闪动着警告。

Harry只是咕哝着，把自己埋到被子里。

“我想我今天不能去上课了，”他嘟哝着。在Draco能给出他讽刺的“少胡说，Potter”之前，Harry脸色惨白，头探出床沿。大声呻吟着，他吐在地板上。

Draco从床上跳了起来，他完全紧张了。呕吐很严重，呕吐是大病。

“Harry！你还好吗？我不知道该做什么！该死！”他喊道，他一手揉着已经乱糟糟的头发。他抓起床头的钟，现在刚刚凌晨五点。

Harry翻身躺回床上，粗重的喘息着。“对不起，”他无力的低声说。

Draco几乎要哭了，Harry听起来那么无助。他坐回床上，把Harry汗津津的头发从他前额上拨开。他回忆着他的童年（他有好几年没有真的生病了），想知道该做什么。可是什么也想不出来。

“没事了，”Draco轻声对Harry说，努力让自己听起来比真正感觉更镇定。“我去给你拿块湿毛巾，然后我们给你穿好衣服去圣芒戈，”他坚决的说。他从床上跳下来，跑进浴室。

他回来的时候，Harry正挣扎着站起来。Draco奔到他身边，对地上的呕吐物厌恶的皱皱鼻子，强迫他坐回去。

“你在干吗，Potter？坐好，求你，”Draco恳求说。

Harry的头垂在胸口好像它有一吨重。他的脸色依然苍白，但他的身体因为热度而通红。他浑身无力甚至不能试图和Draco争执，一个最令人不安的信号，因为这两个男人相当经常的挑剔和斗嘴。

“不想去圣芒戈，”Harry呜咽着，噘起嘴。

“Harry，我不知道该做什么让你好起来！我们一定得去！”Draco反对说，用冷毛巾擦着Harry的脸和脖子。Harry的身体一阵颤抖。

“来，抓着毛巾一会，我把这儿清理干净，给你拿些衣服，”他告诉Harry。他找到他的魔杖，用咒语把呕吐物清理掉，然后翻箱倒柜的搜寻着Harry的东西。

“去找Weasley太太，”Harry嘟哝着。毛巾放在他膝盖上，他虚弱得没有力气举起它。

“Harry，你疯了吗？我们怎么解释你在这儿，在我床上，凌晨五点？”Draco问，脱下Harry的睡裤，无助的想擦去他的汗水。这是他唯一知道怎么做的事了。

Harry颤抖着，把Draco的手推开。“停下，我冷，”他呜咽着。

Draco放下手，完全不知所措。他把毛巾放到一边，抱住Harry。

“你烧的很厉害，Harry。我得做些什么，”Draco担忧的说。

“我想要Weasley太太，”Harry再次哀诉着。“她会明白。去找她，求你。”

Draco稍稍推开Harry，看着他的眼睛。他眼神涣散，Harry现在看起来更加虚弱。Draco从床上站起来，再次不知所措的一手抓着头发。

“好，我会想些借口，”他说，走向衣橱拿出他自己的衣服。“我会告诉她你昨天晚上在这儿学习了很久，累坏了生病了。我会让它看起来就像我睡在沙发上，”他嘟哝着飞快穿好衣服。

Harry看来完全没有注意他。Draco抓起两条毯子扔到沙发上，从Harry那儿抓过他的枕头。把起居室里安排得算是能说服人之后，他最后检查了一下Harry，拿起他的斗篷。他披上斗篷，俯身吻了吻Harry的前额。“你得告诉我她住在哪儿，我才能幻影显形。”

Harry已经又睡着了。“陋居，”他嘟哝着。

Draco挫折又担忧的咬着牙，Harry已经把他吓得半条命都没有了。

“是，亲爱的，我知道，但是它在哪儿，具体的？”

Harry的眼睛微微睁开，他看着Draco好像他是个陌生人。

“什么？”

“陋居，Harry，它在哪儿？”Draco耐心的问，他的手搁在Harry额头上。

Harry的眼睛已经闭上了。Draco已经准备摇晃他的时候，他终于低声咕哝着“Otter St. Catchpole。”

Draco松口气，吻吻Harry的额头，庆幸着他还能说出点信息。他退开一步，用斗篷紧紧裹住自己。

“肯定那儿不止一个，”金发青年对自己嘟哝着，幻影显形了。

※※※※※※

Draco出现在一栋房子外，这儿，在他看来，一间摇摇欲坠的破屋子，他连动物都不会放进去。无论如何，里面有光线射出来，地上的一个指示牌宣布他，实际上，到了陋居。

充满希望屋里有人醒着，他飞快的敲着门，在脑子里复习他的故事，检查着漏洞。

他希望是那个矮胖的Weasley女人来应门，或者是她秃头的丈夫，Harry总是在魔法部和他聊天。然而，一个没穿上衣的Ron Weasley出现了，让他完全不知所措。

Harry最好的朋友从Hogwarts毕业后就成了职业魁地奇球员。Draco从Harry的闲谈中知道红发青年发生了一些变化。照Harry说的，他留长了头发，或多或少的欺骗了Granger，最后变成了一个傲慢的混蛋。看到他在这儿，除了睡裤什么都没穿，Draco可以明白为什么。Ron总是看起来又瘦又长，但是离开Hogwarts几个月后，他长壮了不少，看起来浑身都是肌肉，乱糟糟的新发型也很适合他。Draco恐惧的发现他认为Ron，在所有低级的形容中，性感。尤其是现在这种时候。

Ron，在另一方面，完全惊骇的发现Draco Malfoy站在他家门口。

“Malfoy！你他妈在这儿干吗？”他吼道。

Ron的妹妹Ginny，他们正在玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌，现在站到了他身后，被他高壮的身体挡住了一半。（KAO，凌晨五点玩什么牌啊，作者疯了）

“Harry出什么事了吗？”她问Draco。

Draco再次目瞪口呆，但是他没有时间去想究竟为什么Ginny会自动的把他和Harry联系在一起。

“呃，是的，”Draco结结巴巴的说，再次被Ginny的话拉回现实。他知道他担心的心发慌。“是，他是的，他真的病了，他要找你妈妈。”

Ginny立刻消失在楼梯上，大声叫着她妈妈，Ron继续怒视着Draco。Draco紧张的看着他的脚。他不知道鼬鼠是什么时候变这么大只的。

“为什么Harry先叫你而不是我们？”Ron咆哮着。

在Draco能回答之前，Weasley太太出现了，半醒着拉着她的睡袍，显然很担忧。

“怎么回事，Malfoy先生？”她问，，眉头纠结在一起。

“是Harry，夫人。他发烧了，他吐了一次。他看起来很虚弱，一点也不好。我想去圣芒戈找治疗师，但是他要你，”Draco急促的说。

Ron继续猜疑的瞪着Draco。

“他在格里莫还是你那儿？”Ginny说。

Draco转向她，尖锐的看了她一眼。他突然明白了--她知道。

“他在我公寓，”Draco回答。一旦Harry好起来，Draco就要审问他为什么不告诉他Ginny Weasley知道了他们的关系。

Weasley太太在塞满的衣柜里翻找着，搜寻着她的冬季斗篷。Ron瞪了Ginny一会儿，然后转向Draco，残酷的眯起眼睛。

“Harry凌晨五点在你的公寓干吗？”他追问。

Draco准备说出他的学习故事，但是Ginny抢了先。

“真的，Ron，你太迟钝了。他们在约会，傻瓜，”她责骂说。

Draco刚有足够的时间看到Weasley太太脸上震惊的表情，疼痛的金星就在他脸上爆发了，世界变黑了。

××××××

“你这个混蛋，我养大你不是让你打人！进屋去！现在！！！”

“但是妈妈！”

“现在！！！”

Dracod眼睛睁开了，再一次，他的脑袋痛的要爆炸了。他听到摔门的声音。

“啥？”他嘟哝着，想坐起来。一团雪滑到他背上，他颤抖了一下。

“别动，Malfoy，”Ginny说。她抓着一捧雪，把它按在Draco迅速淤伤的下颚上。

“啥？”他再次问。他推开Ginny的手摇摇头，努力清醒下来。

“你还好吧，小伙子？”

Weasley太太的脸出现了，挡住了Draco的视线。他开始记起所有的事。Weasley太太--震惊，疼痛，黑暗，Harry，Harry，Harry。

“Harry！”Draco喊道，更努力的想坐起来。他站起的时候脑袋一阵晕眩。“你要到Harry那儿去。他病得很重！”

Weasley太太把Draco背后和头发上的雪拍掉。“是，小伙子，但是你的脸肿了。让我们先带你进去……”

“别管我的脸！”Draco喊道。他抓住Weasley太太和Ginny的手。“我数到三，然后你们俩和我幻影显形。明白？”

“但是，Malfoy先生--”

“一，二，三--”

他们三个幻影显形到了Draco公寓外面，守卫的傲罗立刻抽出了魔杖。看到Draco，他放下魔杖，点头让他们过去。

“Harry！”Draco喊着，畏缩了一下。他的下巴真的会杀死他，动一动都变得非常困难。

没有回答。

“他在楼上，”他告诉Weasley太太，她紧跟在他身后。“我先上去确定他可以见人。”

他和Weasley太太迅速上了楼，进入Draco的房间。。呕吐物的味道立刻熏到了他们。Draco呻吟着，按住他的胃。注意到Harry不在床上。他头发晕，他要坐下。看来感觉到了这点，Weasley太太扶着他坐到床边，他无力的坐下来。

“哦，孩子，”她说，目光越过Draco。床的中央有些呕吐物。如果她不是那么快把它清理掉，Draco自己可能很愿意增添一点。

浴室里传来低声的呻吟。

“Malfoy先生，亲爱的，为什么你不下楼去找Ginny，我去看看Harry？告诉她去药剂师店买些流感药，还有给你的脸买点药。看起来是骨裂。”

“他得了流感？你确定？”

她点点头。“现在正在流行。”

Draco站起来，微微摇晃一下。“等等，我先看看他是不是还好。”

Weasley太太微笑着拍拍他的背。“我想最好等我们治好了你的下巴之后，亲爱的。看到它这样，也许他会更难受。”

“但是--”

“下楼去，孩子。告诉Ginny去药店，行吗？”

不情愿的，Draco照她说的做了

××××××

他路过走廊里的镜子时，停下来看了一眼他的脸。他的下颚肿的有正常的两倍大，半边脸上都是淤青。他恼怒的捶着墙。

Ginny一定是听到了他，她从他的厨房走出来进到起居室。

“Draco？”她喊道。

“是，呢妈妈说去药极点买流感药给Harry，还买点色么给我的脸。觉得呃下呃裂了。”

他从椅背上拿起他的斗篷，摸索着口袋，掏出他的钱包。他把它递给Ginny。

“快。”他抬眼看着楼上。“特病得象条狗。你为幻影显形？”

“是，Malfoy，我不再是小孩子了，”她假笑着回答。

她走了以后，Draco回到楼上。

他探头看着门里，小心翼翼的。现在他知道Harry得到了正确的照顾，他自己的伤开始发作了。

Harry回到了床上，看来睡着了。Weasley太太正用Draco留下的湿毛巾擦拭着他的前额。

“特好了？”Draco从抽痛的牙缝间低声问。想要移动他的下颚只让他更痛苦。

Weasley太太跳起来，一手捂着心口。“你可吓到我了，亲爱的。是，他睡着了。我对他施了咒语，因为他一直在说胡话。看起来以为我是你。”

Draco上下打量这个女人，火红的头发，矮胖的身体，他断定Harry一定病的很厉害，居然会把他们弄混。他小心的踏进卧室。Weasley太太已经清理掉了呕吐物，谢天谢地。他在床边坐下，一手放在Harry背上，另一只手捂着下巴。

“呜知道戈做色么，”他嘟哝着。

“你做的很好。现在让我看看你的脸。”

Draco拿开他的手，Weasley太太抽了口气。

“可以动吗？”

Draco摇摇手表示只能动一点点。

“我绝对相信它骨折了，至少裂了。”

Draco摇摇头，指着Harry。

“他会好的，只要我给他喝了药。你们俩今天应该什么时候上课？”

Draco拍着脑袋，站了起来。

“你也躺下，Malfoy先生。一等Ginny回来，我们就治疗你们俩，然后在你们恢复的时候，我会去找Ajax先生。别争执！”她看到Draco抗议的挑起眉毛的时候立刻补充说。

轻微的噼啪一响，Ginny出现在他们面前，抱着一个很大的包。她立刻把钱包递回Draco。

“你总是带这么多现钞吗，Malfoy？”

Draco只是耸耸肩，把钱包扔到桌子上。他躺到床上Harry身边。他的头在砰砰作痛。

“你不必担心Malfoy先生的钱，小姑娘。把东西给我。你买了我喜欢的流感飞走吗？”

“是，妈妈，”Ginny说，翻翻眼睛。“我也买了热度冷静和淤伤消失。”

Draco看着两个女人忙碌的翻着包，抚摸着Harry的背。

“你给Malfoy先生买了骨头长长没？”

“系Dwaco，”他嘟哝着。

“Draco？”Harry嘟哝着睁开了眼睛。

“是，妈妈，在这儿。”Ginny回答。

听到Harry的声音，Weasley太太已经直奔床边。

“哦，宝贝，你现在觉得怎么样，还觉得恶心吗，嗯？好些了吗？Ginny，除了骨头长长之外都拿来。”

Harry的眼睛红肿，还是迷迷糊糊的--他看起来还是一点也不好。

“是，一点儿。Draco怎么了？”他问，抬起一只手去摸Draco的脸。

“别担心他，也别碰。他会和你一起好起来的。现在坐起来，我给你拿些药。”

Harry慢慢坐起身，盯着Draco的脸。

“你怎么了？”他再次问，他的意识看来清醒了一点。

“米色么。”

“Weasley太太，先帮他。我觉得好多了，真的。”

“嘘，安静。你们俩一分钟内都会好起来。呃，Draco可能要花一晚上，但是你知道我的意思。来，张嘴。”Harry张嘴想抗议，只得到一调羹流感飞走被灌进他嘴里。

Harry呛到了，咳嗽着，厌恶的皱着脸。过了一会儿，他安静下来，脸上的红色消褪了。又过了几分钟，他的汗停了，眼神清晰的就跟平时一样。

“把我的眼镜给我，”他要求，声音坚定又生气。

Ginny照做了。

“你到底发生什么事了？你的下巴碎了！”他对Draco高喊。

“呃知道。”

“Ronald打了他。现在，你躺回去，让我们给他喝骨头长长。Draco，你能张点嘴吗？”

“Ron打了他？”

Draco耸耸肩，尽可能的张大嘴。这真的很痛。Harry惊讶的看着Weasley太太和Ginny。

“是个很长的故事，亲爱的。现在，Draco，这味道蛮……糟的。一等你喝下去，我会给你份睡眠药。重新长骨头可不舒服。好吗？”

Draco点点头。Weasley太太把魔药倒进他嘴里。因为他不能扭动他的脸，他大声的呻吟着。

“哦，宝贝，对不起。我知道这东西味道多讨厌，”Harry同情的握着他的手。

就像保证的，Weasley太太飞快的在骨头长长后面给他喝了睡眠药。几分钟后，Draco睡着了。

“好了，那么。他早上也会好起来。你要洗个澡刷个牙，Harry。Ginny和我去给你做杯茶，在楼下等你。哦，你的茶在哪儿，亲爱的？”

“炉子左手第二个柜子。为什么Ron打他？”

Weasley太太拍拍他的手。“我们楼下再说，好吗？”

××××××××

Harry洗了个闪电般的澡，出去的时候检查了一下Draco，吻了吻金发青年的额头，走下楼梯。他感觉全好了。

Harry迈下最后一级楼梯时，Weasley太太正从前门走进来。

“哦！那个Ajax先生真难缠！但是别担心，Harry，你和Draco今天都请好假不用上课了。但是他说你们假期一过完，回去就要考试。要喝茶吗？早餐怎么样？你一定饿坏了。我可以让Ginny--”

“为什么Ron打了Draco？”

Weasley太太叹口气。“我们到厨房去，好吗？我会全告诉你。而且看来你也有些事要告诉我。”

×××××××

Draco张开眼睛，看到Harry正对他微笑。

“对不起吵醒你。你已经睡了很久了。我想你也许快脱水了。”

Draco的手摸摸下巴，微笑起来--它好多了。依然微笑着，他伸个懒腰，舒服的挠挠身子。

“我饿了，”他承认说。

Harry咧嘴笑着，端过一盘Draco最爱的三明治，一杯他最爱的红酒和一整块巧克力蛋糕。托盘角上还放着一个水晶瓶，插着一只红玫瑰。

“你真甜蜜，”他懒洋洋的说。Harry轻轻捏了捏他的胳膊。

“是，我是的。而且，我在Ronald打了你之后觉得我欠了你的。”

“哦，是的，那个。还有告诉Ginny Weasley我们的事。”

Harry挪近Draco一点，拿起三明治。

“我猜想我们现在公开是件好事，呃？”

Draco怀疑的看着他。“哦，是的。那就是我想要做的。”

“Ron和我……谈了谈。他要向你道歉。”

Draco哼了一声，咬了一口蛋糕。“真的？什么时候？伏地魔舔你脚跟的时候？”

“不，明天晚上。我们去和Weasley家吃晚餐。Weasley太太完全接受了你。说你看起来很甜蜜也很关心我。不用说她也有点生气我们一直在一起，而我还没有带你去过。”

“是，呃，我被揍了之后脑子有点不清醒，所以毫无疑问她完全误解了我的个性。那么我猜这是见家长时间了。真可爱。”

“是你一直渴望着想公开。猜猜她还说了你什么？”

“什么？”

“她说看起来你很爱我。”

“是，呃，就算一个Weasley也没傻到看不出来。”

Harry的嘴震惊的张大了。Draco继续吃着好像没有任何异常的事发生。

“蛋糕很好吃，”他说。

“Weasley太太做的。你刚刚说你爱我？”

“不，我只说Weasley太太说我是的说的没错。喏，现在我说了。”

“没有真的。”他开玩笑的笑看着Draco。

Draco翻翻眼睛，放下他的叉子。他咽下他的蛋糕，喝了一口红酒，然后转身面对Harry。

“我爱你，Potter。如果你再让我说这些恶心的废话，我就要把你打得不省人事。”

Harry拿开Draco的托盘，把它放到床边地板上。然后他取下他的眼镜，把它放到床头桌上。然后他突然扑向Draco，彻彻底底的吻了他。

“Mmmmm，喂……等等！”他说，终于成功的把从他的男朋友那儿脱身。“我要撒尿！我简直睡了一辈子。”

“那就快点。我要把你干到下个星期。”

Draco站起来，拉拉他的睡裤。“真的？为什么？”

Harry爬到床沿，拉着Draco裤子的腰带把他拉向他。他火烫的张嘴吻了Draco右腹部，然后是左边。他的舌头沿着Draco的肚子中间，吻到他的胸口直到他再次找到Draco的嘴。他们分开的时候都大口的喘息着。

“因为我也爱你。现在快点，傻瓜。”

“马上回来，”Draco咕哝着。

========  
译注，里面Draco有时候的话莫名其妙是因为他下巴肿了，我猜想我翻的大家都看得明白吧？


	5. 晨跑

Draco正在读预言家日报晨间版，喝着他的热奶茶。公寓里的温度已经调得非常非常高，但还是很冷。Draco，就算穿着他最暖和的睡裤，也还是冷得要命。即使早晨的冷意，他还是喜欢这样早起，就在天刚亮的时候，花上两个小时独处，阅读与喝茶，在他吵闹的，头发乱糟糟的，理想的男朋友起床加入他之前。

看到Harry溜达进了厨房，只穿着短裤，浑身冒着汗，说他惊奇是相当保守的描述。Harry通常直到午后才会这样出现。

“Draco，这儿热得我冒汗！”他喊道，把他乱糟糟的头发从额头上拨开。

“你疯了，Potter。我冻僵了。”

Harry捧着Draco的脸，抬起它给了他一个柔软的吻。

“如果你每天晚上都一直想把我煮熟，我就要回家去睡觉了。”

Draco哼了一声，继续看着他的报纸。就算他非常爱Harry，他也不愿意他的安静的早间时光被打扰。

Harry开始在厨房里乒乒乓乓的忙碌着，放下壶给他自己做茶。他把几片面包塞进烤面包机里，煎着蛋。Draco的眉毛危险的往他额头中央集合，它们非常挫败的扭到一起。他正准备对Harry尖叫时，黑头发的男人带着早餐一屁股坐到了他身边。

“想吃鸡蛋吗？”他问，把盘子递给Draco。

Draco怒视着他。“你知道我起床后几个小时内是不吃东西的。还有，这味道真恶心。”

Harry耸耸肩，吃着他的东西。

“今天巫师世界有什么激动人心的事发生？”他问。

Draco把报纸放到桌上。

“我不知道。你这么吵谁还能读得进东西？”

Harry咧嘴笑着。“好，既然你读不了报纸，愿意跟我出去跑步吗？”

“我们要逃离谁？”Draco面无表情的说。

“哈，哈，我从来没早起过，我想也许跑步不错。我们可以幻影显形到对角巷末头的那个小公园去。我听说晨跑应该很爽快。”

Harry站起来把盘子放到水槽里。

“Harry，你有没有看过外面？雪都积到屁股深了。还有，我们在放假。我盼着能懒洋洋的过日子呢，坦白说。”

Harry在Draco膝盖上坐下，跨骑着他。他的手环住Draco的脖子，让它们吊在椅背上。

“来吧，宝贝。它会促进你的循环，也许你就不会总是这么冷了。”Harry俯身在Draco的脖子上印下三个吻。“我们不能整个假期都懒洋洋的。等我们回去训练的时候，我们就废了。还有，这会很有趣的。”

“好好吻我。”

“我嘴里有鸡蛋味。”

“我会活下来的。”

Harry倾身吻了Draco。Draco的手滑上他的背，最后落到他的屁股上。

“我可以想出些其他的刺激的活动，非常有趣也不用我冻掉我的屁股，”他低声说。

“我跟你作个交易，”Harry在Draco的耳边低声说。“你和我去跑步，等我们回来，我会把你吮吸出来。我会很慢很慢，逗弄你，抚摸你全身，不到一个小时绝不让你射。”Harry微笑着感觉到Draco只听到他的话就已经半硬了。“你怎么说？”

×××××××××

半个小时以后，两个男人出现了“比爱你 不拉课的”（Pierre Bonaccord）公园外，都穿着他们黑色的制服外套，背上正中印着黑色的“傲罗”字样。Draco在里面又加了好几层衣服。

“你会热死的，”Harry一到就开始热身，抓着自己的脚踝，伸展着腿筋。

“如果你再取笑我的衣服，我就要干你了，”Draco反击。

Harry跳起身。“你是下面那个，Malfoy，”他调笑说。“现在来吧。”

两人开始沿着小路慢跑，路上的雪已经清扫掉了。天还很早，他们是唯二的人。

大概半英里后，Draco已经热的不行了。他的头上和背上都冒着汗，他确定他已经要发臭了。

“Harry！”他喊道，停下来弯下腰，手扶着膝盖。

Harry转过身，在原地蹦跳着。

“什么？”

“等一秒。我要脱掉一件衬衫。”

“告诉过你！”Harry说，跑回Draco身边。

Draco对Harry吐吐舌头，脱下他的外套。他把它扔到灌木从上，开始解他的三件衬衫的第一件。它们都被汗湿了，脱下来的时候粘在一起，把他的肚子暴露在早晨寒冷的空气中。他冷的直吸气。

“这儿要冻死人了。我永远不该被你把我骗到这儿来。”

“你不该那么渴望一次口交。又不是你平时得不到。还有，没人要你穿得好像准备参加喜马拉雅远征队。”

在Draco挣脱他的衬衣的时候，灌木丛后的树丛里传来一声轻柔的啜泣。他和Harry，作为极其出色的傲罗学员，立刻抽出了他们的魔杖。啜泣变的更大声，更坚持。

“是什么？”Draco说。

“听起来象是什么动物，”Harry回答，走向灌木丛。他挤到灌木丛里，弯下腰。

“哦，不，”他喊道。

Draco看着他把魔杖插回裤子口袋里，于是也照做了。他拿起他的外套，走到Harry身边。

“是什么？”他问。

Harry伸手到树丛里，掏出两只小猫，一只眼睛是灰蓝色的，另一只是瞎的。它们哀哀的呜咽着，在他的手里蠕动。

“它们的妈妈看起来死了，”Harry静静的说，把小猫抱到胸口站起来。

“给我一只，”Draco说，双手掬成杯形伸出来。

一只小猫是黑色的，鼻子上有一点白斑。另一只是虎斑纹的。它们都又小又脏，尖叫得脑袋都要掉了。Harry把虎斑那只递给Draco。Draco捧着它，把它抱到胸口。

“它们怎么了？让它们闭嘴！”Draco喊道，显然很沮丧。

“它们饿了也很冷。它们身上都是跳蚤，”Harry回答，低头看着他的猫。

Draco拉下脸，低头看着小虎斑。他把它递回给Harry。

“我身上可不能染上虫，不是吗？”

“当然不，你这个笨蛋。但我们需要帮助。我不知道怎么照顾这么小的猫。”

Draco把猫重新捧回胸口。

“好，我们该做什么？”

“魔法动物园开门了吗？他们那儿有宠物医生。”

“我不知道，但是如果他们还没开门，他们会开的。这是一个该死的紧急事件，快！”Draco说。他的拇指抚摸着小猫的头。它的爪子捧着Draco的食指，吮吸着指头，找着奶。（俺8CJ的幻想了）

“Harry！”Draco哀诉着。“它饿了！”

“好，好，镇静。我们这就去。我想店主住在商店楼上。肯定他们会知道该干什么。”

Harry把他的小猫放进他的外套口袋里，手掌隔着衣服捧着它。Draco也照做了。他们飞快的跑会对角巷。

××××××××

魔法动物园还没有开门，Draco奔到门口猛拍着门。

“喂！急救！”他高声对着商店楼上的窗户大吼着。

“Draco，停下！看，”Harry说，指着一个小标志，挂在一根垂下的绳子上，上面写着“急事拉绳。谢谢。”

“我没看到，”Draco嘶嘶的说。他一口气拉了四下。

他们等了一会儿，Draco正准备再拉绳子的时候，一个矮矮胖胖的女人打开了门。

“有什么要帮忙的吗？”她问。她头上裹着条亮紫色的围巾，穿着件亮绿色的睡袍，挂着一幅相当厌烦的表情。

“是，谢谢你，”Harry开口说，Draco站到他前面打断了他的话。他从口袋里掏出小猫。

“我们发现了这些猫。他们饿坏了，身上都是虫。你得帮我们！我不管要多少钱，我会付。拜托，你要--”

“放到那儿去，年轻人，”女人说，打开门让他们进来。“当然我会帮忙。拿进来。”

“我也有一只，”Harry说，从口袋里拿出那只小黑猫。

“跟我来，”女人说。

她带着他们穿过店铺走到后面的一个小房间里。屋子中间有张高高的桌子，三面围着带着小抽屉的柜子，有的装满了东西。另一面是一个架子，上面全是各式各样大小和形状的玻璃瓶。角落里有个小冰箱。

“把它们放到桌上去。”

他们照做了。那个女人先拿起了虎斑猫，把它抬高看看它的尾巴。

“这个是女孩，”她宣布。她同样检查了一下那只黑猫，宣布它是个男孩。

“你们在哪儿找到它们的？”她问。她拉开冰箱门，取出一瓶淡牛奶。

“在公园的一个灌木丛里。母猫死了，”Harry回答。

女人啧啧的摇摇头。她弯下腰，消失在桌子下面，拿着两个婴儿奶瓶又出现了。

“它们可真是骨瘦如柴的小东西。我们先喂它们，然后来治虫子。”

她灌满了瓶子，用咒语热了奶。然后她把瓶子递给Draco和Harry。

“给，”她愉快的说。

Draco畏缩了一下。“我不知道怎么做！”

“哦，这很容易。把这小东西放到手里，”她说，拿起那只虎斑猫，让它趴在Draco的手里。“然后，把瓶子放到它小脑袋上一点点。她自己会吃的。”

Draco照她说的做了。就像它之前吮吸Draco的手指头，小猫的爪子抱住了瓶子，饥渴的吮吸起来。在他身边，Harry的猫也一样吃着。

“看Harry！她在吃！”

“我的也是，”Harry微笑着说。

“我们不能让它们吃太多了。否则它们会生病的。现在，你们俩会养它们吗？如果不，我会在这儿给它们找个家。”

“是，我们要养它们，”Draco说得好像这是天底下最自然的事。“你永远说不准什么样的人会把它们带回家。”

“Draco，你确定？它们还不会自己吃东西，要花很多功夫来照顾。”Harry问。

“是，我确定。我们有三个星期不用训练。以后如果必要，我们还可以在课间幻影显形回家。我不会丢下它们。”他瞪着Harry，好像他在建议他们拿起小猫把它们碾成肉酱。

“好，我们把它们带回你的地方。”

“很好！”女人喊道。“我给你们写点养育指导。一等我们把它们的虫子弄干净了，你们就可以带它们回家了。”

“它们不需要玩具或者什么吗？还有床？也许还有小毛衣？我的公寓很冷，”Draco说，带着个小小的微笑看着他的猫吃着奶瓶。

“猫不穿毛衣，”Harry责备说。

“好，那么毯子。上好的，羊毛的。”

“哦，是，它们需要些东西，但是我们可以慢慢来。对不起，我还不知道你们俩的名字，”女人说。

“我是Harry，这是Draco，”Harry说。“非常感谢你的帮助。”

女士微笑的看着他们。

“我觉得你们看起来眼熟。你们都上过几次报纸。好了。我的名字是Caroline。我们最好别喂了，先把它们收拾干净。把它们放这儿来。”

两个男人不情愿的把他们的小猫放到了桌上。

×××××××××

“它们睡着了？”Draco问，趴在Harry的肩头看着超大号的鼓鼓囊囊的猫床，两只小猫正躺在上面。它是深绿色的，长长的毛绒，上面印满了灰色的小老鼠，大得足够给大丹犬睡。

“它们在玩。看，你的赢了。”虎斑猫压住黑色的小猫，咬着他的耳朵。

“她真可爱。它们够暖和吗，你觉得？我有毯子……”Draco说，举起一张印有一行行彩色小鱼的毯子。

“Draco，它们很好。它们有玩具，还有它们的箱子，吃得也饱饱的。它们在天堂。我们两个小时内都不用喂它们。”

Harry站起来把Draco拉向他。

“我以前从来没见过你这么关心任何东西。这真可爱，”他说，轻咬着Draco的耳朵。

“得了，真的，Potter，我该怎么办？让它们冻死？”

“这有点让我兴奋，真的，整个你这种母性的态度，”Harry回答。他从咬开始吸吮Draco的耳朵。“我今天早上和你做了个交易，要吸你一个小时直到出来。我们有时间，”他低声诱惑的说。

在床上，小猫正滚来滚去，嬉闹着玩着一只差不多它们一半大的毛茸茸的老鼠。箱子里也有四个塞了铃铛的小球，两个带眼睛的小球，六个毛茸茸的老鼠，还有两个大大的羽毛掸子。

Draco，本来趴在Harry的肩上看着小猫，现在轻轻的把他的男朋友推到一边，坐在猫床前的地上。Harry的手摸摸他的小腹，挫败的看着Draco的后脑勺。

“Draco？你听到我了吗？我想给你一次神魂颠倒的，骨酥体软的口交！”

Draco甚至没有回头。他拿起一只羽毛掸子，来回摇动着，小猫跟在它后面跌跌撞撞的扑来扑去。

“哦，让我们等它们睡着了。它们太可爱了！！”

Harry叹口气，一手抓抓头发。知道他完全失败了，他一屁股坐在Draco身边。

“是，好。它们很可爱。我们给它们起什么名字？”

Draco的眼睛亮了。

“哦，是！名字！！等它们一睡着，我们就到丽痕书店去买本名字书！太棒了。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“跟一个火辣的下午一样棒。”

Draco抿紧嘴唇，摇动着羽毛掸子。

“哦得了Harry。你随时都可以做。”

Harry看了Draco一秒。很快，他们都为猫的古怪姿态大笑起来。Harry的手搂住Draco的背，头搁在他肩上。小猫终于玩累了，趴着睡着了。

“它们睡着了，”Harry低声说，再次舔着Draco的脖子。

“我知道，但是我们需要名字书，”Draco哀诉着，在Harry怀里扭动。

“我们可以自己给它们起名字，不要书，”Harry回答沿着Draco的背往下吻着。

Draco没有回答。Harry的手滑进Draco的衬衫，知道他快赢了。最后，Draco站了起来。“你确实欠我的。来吧，”他说，对Harry伸出手。

“Yesssss！”Harry洋洋得意的说。

他走上楼梯的时候，听到Draco在他身后嘟哝着咒语。他回头看到Draco把猫床漂浮起来跟着他们。

“万一它们醒了，”他告诉Harry，无辜的睁大眼睛。Harry翻翻眼睛，他们消失在楼上。


	6. 任何另一天

Harry独自醒来，有一刻他觉得惊慌。他用手肘撑起自己，迷惑的扫视着房间，到处寻找着Draco。然后他记起来了。清晨之前的某个时候，Draco偷偷溜下床的时候吵醒过他。他的爱人过去几个晚上一直睡的不好。他吻了Harry的脸，解释说他要去起居室读书，学习傲罗的东西，免得打扰Harry。

公寓很安静，唯一的声音是外面鸟儿的鸣叫，以及他们早起的邻居汽车的声音。Harry知道Draco也许最终在某个地方睡着了，否则他会知道，只根据Draco存在的给人的强烈感觉，他是醒着或在做什么。

Harry坐起身，戴上眼镜，抓抓身体，伸个懒腰，他早上做的所有事。他慢慢悠悠的走进卫生间，上好厕所，用牙刷在口里捣着的时候决定茶将是他最需要的东西。他没用牙膏，否则会毁了茶，但是又足以除去牙垢。

他轻轻走下楼梯，踮着脚不想吵醒Draco难得的休息。他经过沙发的时候微笑起来，深深的呼吸，搭在扶手上柔软的手，他立刻知道Draco，真的，睡着了。

Harry慢慢的走向厨房，拿出做茶需要的东西。他把壶放在炉子上，伸手去拿他的魔杖，无论他穿什么，他总是把魔杖插在他的腰后。

“该死，”他低声说。

他想给壶施一个静音咒，免得它尖叫时吵醒了Draco，但是他把他的魔杖留在楼上的床头桌上了。继续抱怨这他自己--傲罗守则第一条就是没有魔杖决不去任何地方--他转身准备去取它。

当他回到起居室的时候，他看了一眼Draco。他的呼吸屏在喉咙里。他以前怎么会从来没注意到？

Draco躺着，靠着沙发扶手，他的身体蜷着贴着靠背，一只胳膊下塞着两只枕头，胳膊紧紧贴住自己。他上半身什么也没穿，只穿了一条薄薄的棉睡裤，黑色的，已经滑动到他的腰下。他的身体光滑，没有毛发，只有一些苗条的肌肉。Harry微笑着，Draco这个姿势就像一条小狗，但是他知道这只是幻觉。Draco身上没有哪一处地方像小狗，他的身体正处在青春期轻佻的少年和苗条柔韧的成人之间。他的身体伸展着，一只胳膊搭在头上，挂在沙发的扶手上。如果他醒着，Harry会指控他想炫耀他的美丽。

任何另一天，Harry会迷醉于Draco腹部优美的线条，他会突袭他，舌头会热情狂野的漫游在Draco毫无瑕疵的身体上。但是今天，有什么东西阻止了他。也许是Draco的表情，安祥的，像沉睡的天使一般的轮廓。他的头发，又长又直，在额头上分开，有的顺滑的垂下来，有的滑落在他脸上。这头发挑战着命名的能力；它是亚麻色，玉米色，钻石或者星辰，但它只是Malfoy，只是Draco。

在睡梦里，他看起来更像Harry记忆中那个一年级的男孩，阴柔的雅致的，几乎像是少女，他的唇永远看起来是噘着的，他尖尖的下颚永远看起来那么傲慢。他的睫毛，比他大腿上几乎没有的毛发的颜色深一些，长的难以置信，又浓又密。也许就是这种浓密让Draco的眼睛看来朦朦胧胧，纯粹的性感，即使他只是在吃一块饼干。最让Harry震动的是他姿容的纯洁，是Draco颚线的甜蜜，是他上唇精致的曲线。他的皮肤，那么白皙又娇嫩，那么柔软又光滑，让Harry觉得他是活着的最幸运的男人，因为他知道它的味道，它的气息。

Harry汲取着Draco，好像只在一息之间，他动了，坐在沙发的边缘，臀部轻碰着他的爱人。

他的爱人。这个男孩，这个男人，他穿过火焰也会毫发无伤，完美的就像一片光滑的黑曜石，是他的。一股极端的保护欲涌进Harry的胸膛，突然之间，拯救世界不再重要，甚至不是真的。对于Harry，所有重要的事就是保护Draco。

Harry伸出手，他的指尖轻拂着Draco的脸。这轻触让头发，光滑闪耀的头发，滑落到他的腮下。一声小小的声音，在Harry的耳里就像蜜糖，从Draco的喉咙里溢出，他微微动了动，睫毛颤动着，他转过头，睁开眼睛，就像日出一般缓慢美丽，看着Harry。

“嗨，”他低声说。任何另一天，Draco会说些挖苦的话，一醒来就会，但是今天，他看来知道有些东西不一样。

“我爱你，”Harry低声回答。

这句话，他们现在已经和对方说了好几个月，随意的在幻影显形取训练前，热情的在吻和做爱之间，自动的在被迫分开的无论什么时候。但是现在，在清晨的宁静里，这句话对他们有了全新的含意。Harry觉得这是他第一次明白对某个人说这句话意味着什么，坦白他自己，坦诚着爱，是最强大的魔法。

他的指尖轻抚过Draco的眼睛，它们在这碰触下合上了，直到他的嘴唇。

Draco等着直到Harry完成用指尖描摹他的脸，它们更经常是按住他的腰肢，或是紧紧捧住他的脸让Harry吻他到头晕目眩。这指尖是轻柔的，温柔的，几乎没有碰到他，但是不知何故，这让他觉得更安全，更安心，胜过它们紧握住他的腰。Draco等待着，在这接触下轻颤着直到它停下，然后把Harry拉进他怀里。

“我也爱你，”他低声说。

在厨房里，水壶开始尖叫。Harry吻着Draco。这是全新的一天。


	7. Bad Hair Moment

“上帝保佑女王！啦啦啦，啦，嗒，哒哒！我们做得到，兄弟们！”

Draco的头猛地从他正看得书上抬了起来，盯着门。他的嘴惊讶的张大了。那是Harry的声音。唱着某种可怕的麻瓜烂歌，Draco记不得名字了。

“我们爱我们的女王！上帝保佑！”

harry的声音现在在门口了，他摸索钥匙的声音混合着他的歌声非常可怕的接近某种吉他独奏。他一定喝得醉醺醺，忘记了Draco的前门不用钥匙。那只能用认证的魔杖才能打开。Harry的是，但是跟Ron出去玩了一个晚上显然让他记不起来这事了。

Draco把他的复习材料扔到地上，跑到门口，希望不至于吵醒邻居。他们不会生气，他们爱Harry。他持之以恒的出现让他们觉得安全。这些傻瓜。大部分人都不希望伏地魔一心一意想杀死的人成为他们的邻居，但是这些魔法部的傻瓜们太相信Harry会击败伏地魔，他们实际上热爱他在附近。

Draco也相信，但是他永远也不会说。

他拉开门，Harry的眼睛在他的镜片后面一片空白。Draco大声的抽了口气。

“Potter！看在上帝份上，你把你的头发怎么了？”

Harry靠向前，手臂环住Draco的腰，他醉醺醺的动作把他们俩推倒在地板上叠在一起。

“这叫莫希干头。喜欢吗？”

“不，一点也不。这是什么烂发型？”

Harry吻了他。他的口水淌到Draco半边脸上，尝起来像淡啤酒和火焰威士忌。

“你不觉得这让我看起来有点粗野吗？”Harry问。

Draco用手背抹着脸。

“不。我觉得这让你看起来像个彻底的笨蛋。”Draco的手梳理着Harry剩下的乱糟糟的头发。“也许不带眼镜。”他嘟哝着。

Harry把眼镜扔到一边，俯视着Draco，尽力表现的很凶恶。

Draco挑起一条眉毛，尽力不要大笑出来。他挣扎着把Harry推开。

“得了，我的小朋克音乐巫师。是上床的时候了，我想，”Draco说，把Harry架了起来。

“那是朋克摇滚，Draco，朋克摇滚，我要告诉你多少次？”

“还要几次，显然。来吧，帮我个忙，行吗？”Draco说，用他自己的脚推着Harry的脚。蹩脚发型的预备傲罗再次跌靠在他身上。Draco这次预防到了，成功的没有摔倒。

“我可以把你干到傻吗？”Harry嘟哝着，手勾着Draco的牛仔裤。

“不，你不行。任何不能凭自己的意志穿过起居室的人，都不能把任何东西贴近我的屁股，谢谢你。”

Harry推开他，挥舞着胳膊。

“我做得到！看着！”他吼道。他走了两步，忘记了走进起居室要下一级台阶，跌跌撞撞的，他脸朝下的摔倒了。他无力的抬起头回看着Draco。

“房间在转。所以我跌倒了。”

“唔。”

Harry的头落回地上。他被冷落了。

Draco走到他刚才学习的桌边，拿起他的魔杖。他走到Harry身边，后者正安宁的睡在起居室的硬木地板上。

“你再也不能，绝对不能单独跟鼬鼠出去了。身体浮起。”

Harry飘向卧室，Draco在他后面引领着他。

××××××

“Harry？你醒了吗？”

Harry张开一只眼睛，呻吟着。房间太亮了。

“醒醒，宝贝。我给你拿了醒酒药。”

Harry扭身仰卧着，眼睛依然紧闭着。他推着自己坐起来，斜眼看着Draco，伸出手去拿杯子。

“谢谢。”他咕哝着。

Draco在他身边坐下。

“那么，告诉我你昨天晚上怎么样？”

Harry喝下最后一口魔药，仰头靠着墙，等着它起效。

“呃，我们先在破釜酒吧，每个人都不断得来打扰我们，因为Ron的名声之类的。”

“还有你的。”Draco指出。

“是，不管怎么说，我们决定去麻瓜伦敦，这样就没人认识我们了。”

Draco瞪着Harry。

“你这个傻瓜。你知道那儿有多危险吗？”

Harry拉着Draco的手，吻着他的手背。

“我知道，对不起。我们已经有点醉了。我们逛了一会儿，去了一家脱衣舞俱乐部--”

“你和Weasley去了脱衣舞俱乐部？”

“是间直的俱乐部，Draco。裸体的女孩。”

“哦，好，我不确定我想你看到裸体的男孩。继续。”

Harry皱起脸。

“我不知道。从那儿出来之后有点忘了。看起来好像我们又去了一个俱乐部，那儿有个模仿Sex Pistols的乐队演奏。喝得太多了。呃。然后我记得的就是你说什么再也不许我跟Ron单独出去。”

“唔，你记得这个吗？”Draco问，在Harry面前举起一面镜子。

Harry发出一声非常凄厉的尖叫，从Draco手里抓过镜子。

“哦，我的天啊，”他说。

“是，”

Harry摸着他头上光秃秃的两边。他左右扭着头，取下眼镜，又戴上。

“有一次，我很小的时候，我姨妈剪掉了我的头发。我太恨那个发型了，后来它一晚上就长了起来。你觉得……”

Draco严厉的看着他，抓回镜子，站了起来。

“你最好希望它长回来，因为直到那个时候，我是严格的禁止入内的。”

Harry唯一的回应是两只大大的，眨也不眨的眼睛。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

几个小时以后，Harry溜达进了起居室，Draco又一次坐在桌边，学习着。

Harry站到他身后。他的手臂抱住Draco，吻着他的背。

一只修长洁白的手抬了起来，伸向Harry的头发，Harry重新长出来的，厚密的，支棱向四面八方的头发。带着一个微笑，Draco转过椅子，甜蜜的吻了Harry。

“谢谢你，”吻完之后，他说。

“乐意效劳。”

“无论如何，我还是会让你碰我的，你知道。就算你没能让它长回来。”

Harry抬起手。

“现在你告诉我了！我真的还有点喜欢它。让我看起来有点……”

“粗野？”Draco学他的话说。

Harry耸耸肩，看起来有些羞怯。“也许不戴眼镜？”他问。


	8. 星期天上午

当Draco睁开眼睛，他看到的第一件事是他美丽的男朋友；头歪向一边，嘴巴张开打着鼾，头发一团乱。他趴在黑发男人的胸口俯视着他，一个缓慢的微笑在Draco脸上绽开。Draco把耳朵贴到Harry的心口，听了一会儿，享受着被Harry保护的抱在怀里的美妙感觉。当Harry醒着的时候，Draco喜欢假装他们不能把手从对方身上挪开，即使是睡着了，是一种麻烦。事实上，Draco不能想象还有什么比这个姿势更幸福了。

唔，如果Harry醒了，他也许要更幸福一点。这是星期天的早上，这意味着躺在床上直到中午－搂抱－亲昵－做爱－周日上午传统。Draco觉得是时候开始了，既然现在已经八点半了。

他从Harry身上爬起来，坐在他的肚子上。一声低低的“唔”滑出他的喉咙。他理想的，完美的男朋友有着疯狂的梦中勃起。事情还能更妙吗？

“Harry，”Draco唱着说，让他的胯部微微摩擦着Harry的直立。

“Mmph，”Harry回答。他的手在Draco挪动时被推开了，一只现在收了回来，Harry的手掌揉了揉他的鼻子。

“醒醒，你这个可爱的小混蛋，”Draco说，比之前更大声。他的手指挠着Harry的肚子。

Harry的眼睛终于睁开了，在早晨的阳光里闪动着，让Draco有点吃惊，就像他们一向那样。Harry拥有各色的极致。天使白的皮肤，暗夜黑的头发，翡翠绿的眼睛。那儿没有一半的色调，没有柔和。他是Draco的对立面，Draco爱Harry的这一面。实际上，他爱Harry的所有。

Harry看着Draco。他的眉毛就像毛茸茸的尺蠖一样皱着。

“唔累，”他哀声说。一只手臂搭在眼睛上，挡住光线和Draco美丽的形体。

好，那么Harry还是有一件事是Draco不爱的。他，非常偶然，不做Draco想他做的事。

Draco用他的大腿，它们还在Harry臀部的两侧，以及他的重量，让Harry柔软的身体微侧过来。他啪的一声重重打在Harry的光屁股上。

“起来，Potter！我想你和我玩！”

Harry的手无力的从眼睛上滑下来。它们睁的大大的，闪着光，像天鹅绒上的宝石。

“你刚刚打我屁股？”Harry问，他的声音又低沉又危险。

Draco无耻的把Harry再次侧过来，打了他的屁股。

一声咆哮，Harry猛地弹坐起来。Draco像个小姑娘般的尖叫一声，咯咯的笑着。

一场角力格斗随之发生了，Draco使用了卑鄙的手段，咬了Harry的大腿，挠着他的脚心，有那么一次，把完全没有润滑的手指塞进了Harry的屁股。这对Harry是一个分水岭的时刻，这一刻给了他力量和愤怒，终于把Draco按在了他想要他在的地方。这就是指屁股朝上，趴在他的膝盖上。他很满意的感觉到Draco的欲望戳着他的大腿。

“你这个变态，”Harry斥责说，但是他自己的直立也一点都没有消退，而是在他的脊髓里抽动着。

“哦，那又怎样，你打算惩罚Draco小坏蛋，因为把你刺激成这样一个邪恶--噢！”

Harry打在Draco的屁股上，重重的。

Draco喘息着，在Harry的腿上摩擦着他的欲望。

“我打算为很多事惩罚你。你才醒了大概十五分钟，就已经成功的变得非常，非常坏。让我看看，首先你吵醒了我。五下，”Harry说。他在Draco的迅速发红的屁股上拍打了五下。

Draco呻吟着，抵着Harry的腿蠕动着。

“然后，你在我们的打架中作弊，你咬了我。完全违背规则。再来五下，”Harry宣布。他又打了五下。

Draco，手指深深陷进Harry的大腿里，喘息着抽动着。一点小小的湿润，提供了一个很不错的，光滑的地方让他摩擦着Harry结实的腿。

“你挠我的脚，你知道我受不了的，”Harry继续说。“这是非常严重的攻击。我想为此要打七下。”

七下被打了。Draco迫不及待。他手指紧扣着，扭头看着Harry。

“别忘了最坏的，”他喘息着。

“无耻，无耻，Malfoy。是的，还有你手指很不幸的滑动，”Harry调笑着。“十下？”他问。

“你觉得这就够了？”Draco喘息说。“我是说，我甚至没用唾沫。”

“你是对的，”Harry同意。“我们会有十五下。然后我再加五下，因为你显然非常享受本该是你的惩罚的事。”

Harry高举起手，打了十四下，Draco的臀部随着每一次拍击推挤抵着Harry的大腿。就像Harry手的落在他屁股上的力量推着他，每一下响亮的拍击，Draco都喘息着回应一声“yes”。

当Harry结束时（他甚至多给了Draco一下），他用手指温柔的抚摸着Draco发红的屁股。

“你真可怕，我爱你。现在，我要接着睡觉了，”Harry说。他戏剧化的打个哈欠加强效果，往后仰躺到床上。

Draco爬到他身上，再一次，跨坐在他肚子上。他的手握住Harry悸动着渗出液体的欲望。

“你骗不了我，Harry。你不会接着睡觉。你要把你的屁股坐回这儿，把我干到傻，这才是你要做的。”

Harry坐了起来，他的前额顶着Draco的。他的手滑到Draco的屁股上把它拉近。他们都呻吟着，他们的欲望今天第一次碰触到。Draco的手臂环住Harry的脖子，低下头吻了Harry。

“润滑油在哪儿，殿下？”Harry在他们吻完后问。

Draco后倾着，手伸向地板。他可以看到管子的一角从床下面露了出来。Harry强壮的手伸过来，保护的扶住Draco以免他跌下去。Draco的手指在硬木上面摸索了一会才最终抓到管子。

“给，”他说，递出它。Harry接过来用牙齿打开盖子。Draco期待的在Harry身上蠕动着。

“我想你先用你的指头。让我真的乞求你，”Draco在Harry的耳边喘息说。

Harry的手绕过Draco的腰，留下一道润滑油的痕迹，最后滑进了他的屁股。他伸进一只手指的一个指节，残忍的逗弄着Draco。

“如你所愿，”他嘟哝着，嘴唇轻贴着Draco的脸。

每次Draco试图推向他的手指，Harry都挪开它，从Draco那儿得到一声呜咽和耳朵上的一记重咬。最后，金发青年手伸到背后，抓着Harry的手往前，手指终于到了Draco想要它到的地方。

“Yesss，”他嘶嘶的说。“现在，更多。”

Harry提供给他另一只手指。Draco靠向他，微微抬起臀部给Harry更多空间活动。

“用它们干我，”他命令。

Harry，他的另一只手托着Draco的屁股提供一点支撑，开始抽动他的手指。

“Harry！”Draco呜咽着，弓起背迎向Harry的移动。

“用力！按，你知道，哦该死的是，就是那儿！”他喊道。

Draco的手指紧紧抓着Harry的肩头。他咬着他的下唇，紧闭着眼睛，在Harry的手上摇动着。

“Draco，我想要你。你准备好了？”Harry问，绷紧的声音充满着需要。他在Draco的环上扭动着手指，进一步松弛着他。

“不……等……我……告诉……你，”Draco喘息着断断续续的说。Harry呻吟着。Draco的一只手滑下Harry的胸膛，握住他爱人的欲望。

“Draco！”Harry呜咽着。

Draco专注的不要射出来。他可以感觉道Harry吮咬着他的脖子，他的呼吸火热的喷在Draco的皮肤上。Draco的下颚咬紧了，他的眼神颤动着，从他们的连接处有一股灼热的电流蔓延到他的腿上。

“停！”他喊道，从Harry的手指上抬起自己。

Harry的双手紧紧搂住Draco的腰，把他拉进一个吻。他试图推着金发青年躺下，只遇到了拒绝。

“不，像这样，”Draco低声说。“我想你就在我之后。”

Harry的眼睛闪动着情欲。Draco带着迷恋凝视着Harry的眼睑落下了，当Draco将自己落在Harry的欲望上。当他一坐到Harry的腿上，他后仰着，腿缠上了Harry的腰。Harry蜷起膝盖支撑着Draco。

缓慢的，松弛的，Draco抬起自己又落下。Harry的脸埋在他胸口，Draco的手臂抱着Harry的头。Draco下压着让Harry再次完全进入他，摇动着臀部，增加压力，让他的每一寸皮肤贴着Harry的。

“好，现在把我扔到床上，竭尽全力的干我，”Draco在Harry的耳边低声说。他的声音低沉，带着渴望的甜蜜。

Harry咆哮着。他举起Draco，站了起来，转过身压到金发青年身上。Draco敢发誓Harry甚至在他们的身体碰到床垫之前就推进了他。

Harry的手肘勾住Draco的膝盖，推进着他。

“这就是你做到的，Potter？别来什么前戏，好好干我，”Draco命令。

一个邪恶的假笑浮现在Harry脸上。如果Draco不是这么相信Harry，他可能会害怕。Harry把Draco的腿按到他的肩上，几乎把他折成了两半。他压向他，双手放在Draco的肩头，用他的重量按住他，紧盯着他。

“今天早上有点专横，啊？”Harry问。

Draco只是舔舔嘴唇。

“干我，Harry。我没有胡说。我想要你把我干到地板上，穿过墙壁，我想感觉到每一--”

Draco的最后一个词消失在一声尖锐的抽气里。Harry，就像平常，遵命了。

“这是你想要的？”Harry喘息着。汗水滑下他的额头落到Draco胸口。他的脚趾摁进床垫里，成了他每次抽插的支点。

“上帝，是！”Draco喊道。

整张床在吱吱作响，呻吟的好像海上的一艘船。床头板猛击着墙，足以留下一道凹痕。当他们结束时，床离原来的位置足有俩英寸。他们甚至成功的挪动了左边的床头桌。

他们没有用多久就射了出来，因为在Harry进入Draco之前他们已经兴奋了很久。伴随着大声哭喊和饥渴的吻，他们一起射了出来。

Draco的腿从Harry肩上滑下来，落到他身侧。他拼命的搂住Harry。

“别出去，”他乞求。

Harry停止抽出。他的手指勾勒着Draco汗湿的头发，在他通红的脸和汗津津的眼睑上印下亲吻。

几分钟后，他松开Draco，抱着他翻个身，Draco再次趴在他的胸口。Draco满足的蜷成一个球，贴紧Harry身体的曲线。一手搁在Harry的肚子上，另一只手交缠住Harry的手，用鼻子爱抚着Harry的肋骨。一声漫长满足的叹息是房间里唯一的声音。

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“摸我的头发，”Draco嘟哝着。

Draco甚至没有抬头就知道Harry在得意的傻笑着，一边轻柔的抚摸着金色的脑袋。

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“我希望每个早上都是星期天，”Draco叹息说。他侧头看着Harry。

得意的傻笑转化成一个温柔的微笑。Harry捧着Draco的下巴，拇指轻抚着Draco的嘴唇和脸颊。

“我们可以假装，”他最后告诉Draco。

Draco的胸口发胀。如果他不采取行动，他很有危险说出什么极度愚蠢的话来。

“翻身！”Draco命令。Harry翻身。Draco一手搂住Harry的腰，另一手从下面勾住Harry的脖子，紧贴在他身后，呼吸着Harry的汗味，让Harry湿漉漉乱糟糟的头发落到他脸上。

“Potter，这很可能是你有过的最好的主意。除了和我在一起之外，当然。”

“我爱你，Draco。”

“我也爱你。现在闭嘴让我安静的抱你一会。”

Draco很确信Harry又在得意的傻笑了。

全文完


End file.
